Iron Arc
by Guts-R
Summary: A rising faction making itself known within the world, wanting to take down any corrupt legions and make the world they know into something more. A world of peace and unity amongst all factions. Can they achieve this goal or will they fall under the might of the Blackstone Legion?
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Arc**

 **A/N - Random ideas just came to mind when I decided to play the game For Honor and honestly, I love the game as much as I hate it though I thought of how some of the heroes can be related to RWBY, so that's what I did. I tried to make each character from both team RWBY and team JNPR be as close as I can to their abilities as characters, to the heroes of For Honor. I am always open to suggestions so if any of you feel anything could be different with characters I've chosen for the cast then please speak freely! But for now, I'll stick with what I've got. If you have ideas on who else you wish to be in the story or even on just a random plot, then leave a review or just PM me.**

 **I do not own the characters of RWBY nor do I own the heroes of For Honor.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Not like this. It was a simple reconnaissance mission but somehow, some way, the world had other plans for this one Shinobi of the Samurai. Was it fated? Destined to be captured by these heathens that called themselves 'honourable knights'? These weren't knights… They were anything but. Their prowess in battle was appalling, no better than your average foot soldier but because of their numbers, they were trapped.

All they had to do was scout the surrounding area, so the nearby village could secure their defences, attend to all the wounded soldiers and look out for all the women, children and elderly. But somehow, these 'Knights of Valour' as they apparently called themselves, broke into their territory without notice and stormed the village. By the time this shinobi found out about their presence, they had already broken passed the gates and began pillaging… It was horrific.

The sounds of innocent people being killed, taken or worse… Children wailing for their mothers, mother's protecting their children, even the wounded samurai were taking a stand as to try and hold back the incoming force so any of them could get away to safety. Flames erupted from houses, huts, stables and even onto the nearby nature that surrounded this small village. Small monuments of past leaders and Gods of Old were destroyed, but what was worse, was that the Gods the people were praying to weren't answering their calls… They heard nothing.

' _How… How did this happen? Why did this happen?'_

That was all this shinobi could do. Ask questions but get no answers. The warrior was on their knees as they held their chained kusarigama or Kama, for short. Night was around them but the flames that burst to life from the nearby houses brightened everything in vivid detail. Burnt wood and cloth, pools of blood on the earth as well as splattered across the walls of some houses or even the ground itself. The sacred cherry blossom tree that had been within the village for many generations was now burning because of these spineless scoundrels who called themselves 'knights'.

A roar of a nearby enemy brought the shinobi out of their inner thoughts, making them quickly roll out of the way of their attack that collided with the dirt ground. A thunder clap came from the sky as both warriors leapt to meet each other's attacks however, the knight was quickly kicked away by the shinobi before their Kama escaped their grasp and hooked itself into the knight's armour, pulling them down to the ground as well as skidding towards the Samurai. The shinobi took no time to quickly stab both of their sickles into the back of the knight, killing them instantly.

Looking around as they felt the adrenaline run through their veins once more, the shinobi heard many more screams of civilians as well as many knights in the surrounding area, making them come up with a quick plan.

" _I can't let them kill and take whatever they want… I have to fight!"_

Deciding to not waste any more time, the shinobi broke off into a sprint towards where they believed the closest noises were coming from in order to help out or at least, kill their oppressors. After finding one of the local villagers in a tight situation of being almost being forced to have their body be violated in ways that no-one should ever experience, the shinobi took quick action to dispose this filth that would forcefully lay their hands on a woman.

The shinobi jumped into the air and with a roar, they sliced at the knight's back, making them yell and wail in pain which soon turned into anger.

"You bitch…!"

But before they could say anything else, their throat was heavily sliced by the shinobi and their head was forcefully kicked from their body, making the headless body stumble to the ground in a heap. The local woman was quick to give her thanks with tears streaming down her face and her arms trying to cover herself but was quickly given a large blanket from a nearby fallen stand. With the shinobi telling her to run, she did so without looking back.

Not even a minute passed when the assassin heard the sound of roars in the distance as well as marching… Their eyes widened.

" _Reinforcements? No… Not now!"_

Without much time, the shinobi went on their way to find anyone else in need of help and was lucky to find an elderly man using his walking stick to fend off a handful of knights who seemed to be trying to get to the little girl who was scared beyond belief behind the old man. From what the shinobi could tell, the elderly man was already wounded… It seemed like even if they intervened, the old man wouldn't survive the trip to safety… They cursed under their breath.

Preparing their Kama once more, the assassin was about to step forward but instead saw him… It seemed almost too good to be true but even in the east, the samurai had heard of him. A single knight emerged from the fire behind the old man and made his way in front of him, even though the elderly man himself was too stunned and above all surprised that a knight would fight for him and the little girl. A single glance from the knight was all the old man needed as he hurriedly got hold of the little girl, whispering to quickly follow him… And they did. Though, the young girl couldn't stop herself from looking back just in time to see two of the knights attack the single knight that saved them.

The lone knight merely side stepped the one attack and decided to grab the other knight's hand as to stop the incoming attack before pulling them around and letting them smash into the knight who had just tried to attack him. Not a moment passed afterward did the single knight draw the sword that was on his back, just in time to knock away an incoming attack from a third knight.

The lone knight was quick on his feet to move out the way of a blade that came from behind before he was suddenly bombarded another two knights, both swinging wildly. One quick dodge to the side was all it took before the other was parried off to the side, the single knight deciding to charge into the one he dodged while stabbing his sword into their gut deeply. Pushing the body off his sword, the knight turned just in time to see another blade heading his direction but didn't count for it be a heavy attack, so as he tried to block it, the attack still carried through his guard a little and the tip of their blade managed to slice the knight's left bicep.

Ignoring the sudden burning sensation on his arm, the knight swung his sword at the one who just attacked him before kicking him in stomach to stagger him away, though his instincts told him to move the moment he thought about attacking… He dodged instead, seeing a blade lodged into the dirt beside him which in turn gave the lone knight the need to quickly slice at the back of their exposed leg before finishing them with a thrust into the side of their unarmoured side.

" _Two down… Three to go."_

Not giving the single knight enough time to recover, another knight roared into action once more by swinging down at the lone knight which in turn was dodged before they felt a heavy armoured fist collide with their helmet, staggering them back. Before they could even utter a word of frustration, they felt a sheer burning sensation run through their body… They looked down and saw that their stomach had been sliced across and opened up, making him fall to the earth in a heap.

The single knight turned to the two remaining knights with his sword raised, ready to fight once more but found them unmoving for moment… Before both bodies fell to the ground with blood seeping from their backs. That was when he saw a warrior of the likes he had never seen before… Just by seeing their eyes though, he could they were of the samurai. But then, he could also see what this samurai actually was by their stature… Whoever this person was, they were clearly a woman.

"You…"

The single knight slowly stood up to his full height and saw that he was almost towering over this person, but he internally shook away those thoughts, his right hand slowly placing his blood covered sword on his back in a slow manner to show that he wasn't a threat to her.

"Why… Did you kill… These knights? Are they not your… Comrades?"

The lone knight could tell this woman wasn't all that used to the common tongue, but they seemed to manage enough. But he could also tell… She seemed quite young.

"No."

The shinobi found themselves raising an eyebrow at that response, her hands slowly placing her kusarigama on her hips posing that she too wasn't a threat.

"Why?"

"… They were not knights. They broke the code."

The knight's voice was deep but then again, the helmet he had on probably gave that affect off. Still, now that the potential threat was gone for the time being, the knight took a breath as he felt the adrenaline wear off as well as a searing pain on the right side of his ribs. He looked down and saw that he had another small slash there, making him groan internally before shaking his head.

After a moment, the knight looked towards the shinobi, giving her a small nod and decided to go on his way by walking off down the road with a slight limp and a hand on his ribs. The shinobi looked on curiously at the retreating knight and saw something on their back… A symbol, it looked like. A triangular shield that had a white background but had two golden arcs in the middle, both looking like crescent moons… Her eyes widened.

"Hey!"

The knight stopped suddenly, looking back to the voice that called out to him slightly but instantly saw a look of surprise in her eyes.

"You are him, are you not?"

The knight stood there for a moment, saying nothing.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The shinobi was about to retort when an arrow whistled through the air struck its target… Straight into the back of the knight before her. She whirled around and came face to face with a shield, only to be struck by it, making her fall down to her knees. Before she could retaliate, the tip of a spear was aimed at her neck and instantly kept her hands low. What the hell was going on?

"A shinobi? Hm… Interesting. What is your name, young one?"

The shinobi could clearly tell that the one that was aiming the spear at her neck was female, considering the large covered bust that was upon her chest but the voice was far too masculine… She got a somewhat good look at the one who was holding her hostage, seeing the ram like helmet upon her head as well as the fur coat pauldrons with leather pads underneath… She was a Viking?

She looked to the side to see a man dressed in what looked like robes of a scribe, a man of clear importance. The robes were black, but he had a tree green scarf around his neck as well as what looked like a staff or a cane within his grasp. Seriously, who the hell were these people? Since when did a scribe, who was clearly from Ashfeld, doing with a Viking from Valkenheim? And not just that… But also, she could also see Knight, Viking and Samurai foot soldiers under his command? Out of the corner of her eye, she could even see an Orochi who was also with them?

"I won't ask a second time, shinobi."

The shinobi looked back to the man in the robes, now seeing that he had white hair and a light smile on his face. This man… This man was someone she had knew she should be afraid of.

"Ruby… Ruby Rose."

"Ruby… Well, it's is lovely to meet you Miss Rose. Your understanding of the common tongue is good."

The shinobi, now known as Ruby Rose, said nothing as she just kept a wary eye out for the potentiality of being killed by the Viking woman before her.

"Now then, down to business. Would you like things like this to stop happening to your villages?"

"Huh?"

"You see, Miss Rose, all of this was caused not by rogue knights… But by a faction within the Order of Knights, called the 'Blackstone Legion'. Would you like this to stop happening to your villages? Your home? Because it is happening everywhere… Even in Ashfeld and Valkenheim."

What the actual hell was going on?

"… Y-Yes but-"

"Good, then we have an agreement on the matter. So, firstly, I'd like to thank you for helping with the capture of that man over there. I've been trying to reprimand him for quite a while now… And secondly, I would like to ask something of you."

Ruby Rose felt her eyebrows cross curiously as well as in confusion at this. First, this random knight comes out of nowhere and saves an old man and a little girl from slaughter. Then said knight kills three of the knights… And now, this random man was being all too friendly… And apparently, he knew the knight who was now being carried away by a few foot soldiers.

"What?"

"How would you like to be the first shinobi to join the ranks of the rising faction, known as the 'Iron Arc'?"

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Arc**

 **A/N – Honestly, I didn't expect such a positive response to this but hey, I'll take it! Anyway, I think you guys do know that characters in particular for the RWBY cast, such as Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie, don't really have a hero in For Honor with their choice of weapon… So, I was thinking of just creating two heroes that fit their description anyway then put them in either of the three factions that I see that represents their fighting styles. If you have suggestions then please, by all means leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thank you all for the sudden support and enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight upon the horizon in Ashfeld was always a sight to behold and for one person with golden locks and bright cerulean eyes, it was something he would always love about the world. A small breath was taken in from the boy, who looked no older than ten years of age, his eyes staring into the distance.

' _I wish the world could stay as peaceful as this…'_

"Jaune! Where are you?"

The young boy was quickly brought out his thoughts as he saw a young woman below him, who seemed to be the ripe age of fifteen and Jaune knew exactly who that was… His second oldest sister, Jeannette Arc or Jeanne, for short. Her long blonde hair swayed against the light breeze of the sunny morning, braids were on either side of her head while the rest of her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall.

Jaune sighed lightly but couldn't stop the large grin from appearing on his features as he watched his sister franticly look around for him, when clearly, he was above her. He was sat on the branch of one of the many oak trees that were sprawled over the courtyard of their home though he decided to calm her nerves since it seemed she had something important on her mind.

"Hey Jeanne, I'm up here!"

At the call of her name, Jeannette Arc looked back to the tree she had just passed before looking up to the branches, seeing her little brother grinning sheepishly at her. She sighed in relief, placing a single silk gloved hand on her chest a moment and moved towards the tree he was in.

"Get down from there Jaune or you will ruin your clothes again! Honestly… You are such a handful sometimes."

A little laugh was heard from the young boy as he quickly jumped down from the tree into a crouch before straightening himself out, dusting off any bits of dust and little remnants of bark that may have stuck to his clothes.

"Aw, come on! I wanted to watch the sunrise, is that so bad?"

A light huff was heard from his sister, who quickly sighed and shook her head, knowing that the boy reminded her so much of their father… She placed her hands on her dress and lifted it up a little, so she could walk once more without ruining it or tripping on it by accident, just like her mother taught her many years ago.

"Yes, it is, now come, Father wishes to speak with you about something important."

"He does? Oh! Do you think he will finally teach me how to hold and swing a sword?"

A light giggle escaped the golden-haired girl, her eyes easy to catch the excitement in her little brother's tone but she decided to tease him about it.

"Perhaps… Or he may just tell you about how you are going to marry one of the other powerful families in Ashfeld again? He may actually go through with it this time…"

"What? No! Jeanne, that's disgusting!"

"You never know little brother!"

Jaune proceeded to make sounds of displeasure for a moment as they walked back to their home, the Arc Manor. The young boy found out by his grandfather that the Arcs came into power by becoming incredible warriors and knights of honour, by proving themselves on the battlefield many years ago… He loved listening to his grandfather's stories and how he would tell him about famous battles the Arcs had been in. Though ever since then, the Arcs were respected amongst the Iron Legion as well as all of the other families that laid down their lives for their country.

The land had lived in relative peace for the past few decades now and it didn't seem to be changing any time soon as far as he was aware either since the united force of Ashfeld was immense to say the least. However, he had heard from his Father by mistake that there could be a potential force within the land that wished to do more harm than good… And it seemed his Father was not pleased at all.

Valkenheim, he had learned was the land of the Vikings and the Myre, the land of the Samurai, were at somewhat peace with Ashfeld, though there was the odd scuffle or mishap when trading goods with one another or even when one of them was found in the outskirts of Ashfeld without authorization or at least, a reason to be there.

As they made their way through the long halls of the Arc Manor, Jeanne quickly turned to her little brother and smiled sweetly as she folded her hands together in front of her dress.

"Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"What do you wish to be when you grow up? Would you like to be like Father and go into politics? I know you are really good at coming up with strategies, especially when you play with our younger sisters… So, you could become a tactician perhaps?"

The offers his older sister had given were tempting in some respects but Jaune knew at heart, that he wanted to be something more than just a politician and stay behind closed doors, working on papers and only saying things that could lead to either prosperity or destruction… So, for the first time, the blonde-haired boy decided to share his dream.

"I… I want to be a hero."

Jeanne suddenly stopped when she saw that her brother had stopped walking too. She turned to look at him in bewilderment, knowing exactly what he meant by his answer but as soon as her own pair of blue eyes met his cobalt? Jeanne could see the determination and seriousness in her little brother's eyes… It almost made him look more mature and somehow, like a completely different person to the one she and the rest of the family had come to know and love.

Her bewilderment turned to stun as she felt herself becoming smaller under his gaze but decided to clear her throat and nod gently with a smile. After a moment, Jaune turned to look forward and see nothing but red… In that single moment, did his life change forever and his eyes opened to the world before him.

* * *

Ruby Rose was many things when it came to being a warrior. She was calm, collected, fast, quiet and calculating… She was only like this when she was faced with danger and her duty as a shinobi. But a socialist, she was not. Her silver eyes glared daggers at the scribe who had asked her to join the Iron Arc which somehow, miraculously, she said yes to. Her cheeks flushed slightly in an angry manner which easily contrasted with her red tinted short hair, which surprised the silver haired scribe in front of her.

"What? Why do I need to work with others to do my job?"

"Because Miss Rose, it is important that when assigned a mission, you will be acquired to be in teams of four to make sure the mission is successful. Having a team and working together is what leads us to victory."

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. A team? Her fighting style allows her to work alone! She can't do that if she has a team with her for crying out loud.

"I can work alone, Ozpin."

"I know you are more than capable Miss Rose but unfortunately, it is under regulations that you join a team that suits your strengths as well as cover your weaknesses."

"And who made such a thing a 'regulation' within the faction?"

"Why our leader of course."

The red-haired shinobi rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, clearly showing that she was not satisfied with the scribe's answer.

"And who is the leader?!"

Her features quirked up into one of confusion and obliviousness as she saw Ozpin give her a knowing smile, easily putting her on edge almost instantly.

"… Our leader is-"

"Sir Ozpin!"

The robed scribe was quickly cut off as he and Ruby watched one of the guards wandered into the great hall of their faction's home base, using the faction's salute which consisted of their right fist over their hearts before kneeling down on one knee.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting your discussion Sir…"

"What is it soldier?"

"Sir, he has awakened."

"Ah… Thank you, soldier. Summon our second in command to his chambers, she would like to see him."

"Sir!"

And with that, the guard soldier quickly retreated from the room to do his task. However, for one Ruby Rose, this whole ordeal was just making her even more confused. Before she could even utter a word to the scribe beside her, he had already began speaking.

"You desire to know our leader Miss Rose? Then follow me. There is still much to discuss."

* * *

By the time Jaune opened his eyes, he couldn't stop himself from lurching up and forward but as soon as he made that sudden movement did a searing amount of pain run straight through his entire body. His teeth gritted, and jaws clenched against one another, a deep and painful groan escaping his throat as he slowly lay back down in the bed he was in. Wait…

" _Bed?"_

The blonde-haired man looked around and saw that he was most definitely not in the Myre… Oh no, he was back in Ashfeld. And he knew exactly who was responsible for this cause of action.

"That slimy robed bastard…"

It was a silently muttered curse that passed his lips before he managed to slowly sit up and swing his legs round to the edge of the bed. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde locks before looking down at himself. Bandages were wrapped around his abdomen, right bicep and shoulder, though he felt as if his right arm weighed a ton considering that an arrow was put into the back of his shoulder.

He looked to his right slightly and saw a clean set of clothes on a small table as well as his pair of brown shin high boots on the floor. His armour wasn't here and he couldn't help but frown at that but dismissed for the moment as he saw his sword leaning up against the wall with his scabbard… He thought he actually lost that back in the Myre. The sword itself was rather simple but to Jaune, it was something that he would hold dearly to his person and heart.

The sword itself was a longsword, one that had seen battle more times than he could count but this sword was special, since it was a family heirloom… The only piece of home he had in physical form. The hilt of the blade was simple; iron metal wrapped in blue leather and single iron ring around the middle of it. **(A/N – Gardakan Hilt)**

The guard of the sword was something he didn't expect on an heirloom such as this, but honestly, he couldn't bring it in himself to change it. It was an iron band that was thick near the hilt but thin out the further away it got before sprouting into three iron hoops at the end of either the middle was a block of iron which was decorated with what looked like a fanged arc with mini blade tips sprouting from the arc. **(A/N – Bellius Guard)**

And finally, the blade itself seemed to be the simplest part of the design but anyone could tell just by looking at it, that it seemed so sharp that one could cut themselves just by looking at it… At least, that is what the soldiers say. The blade was moderately thick and the perfect length for a longsword, with a single valley going from the base to right near the tip of the blade. Even after all this time, it still looked to be in pristine condition, as if it just came out of the forge mere minutes ago. **(A/N – Rogan Blade)**

Jaune found himself smiling lightly yet fondly at the blade that had saved his life more times than anything else in this world. However, he shook his head slightly as thoughts seemed to want to seep into his mind and after that dream he had? Well, it seemed he had enough time remembering them anyhow.

Slowly rising to his feet, the blonde-haired man moved carefully over to the small table to grab the fresh set of clothes and proceed to put them on carefully without disturbing his recovering wounds. Just as he put on his pants and went to do his belt, Jaune heard a knock and footsteps stop at his door.

"My Lord, are you awake?"

A quick sigh escaped his lips, his head bowing slightly as he was once again reminded of the position he didn't want nor deserve.

"Yes."

"Would you like some assistance in helping you get dressed for the day My Lord?"

"No… No, thank you. But can you notify the Scribe that I'm awake please? I need to speak with him."

"Right away My Lord."

And with that, the feet behind the door that held the womanly voice was gone. He waited a moment until he knew for sure she was gone before continuing to get himself changed. He put his boots on next before carefully putting on a rough cloth long sleeved shirt, pulling lightly on the small strings at the top of it so it didn't unnecessarily fall down.

Jaune then placed his sword, Crocea Mors, into its sheath before beginning to bring the belt around his waist and buckle it up. However, as he was doing this, he heard multiple footsteps down the hallway coming straight towards his room… A sigh was quick to pass his lips.

A sudden knock was given against his door and all he could do was run his hand through his hair once more as he turned his back to the door, his hands now leaning on the small table and his head bowed and eyes closed.

"Come in."

In an instant, the door was open and a total of five figures wandered into the chambers. The blonde-haired man didn't even need to turn around to know who they were, but he knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever.

"Your Grace…"

"I'm not a damn leader Ozpin, let alone a Lord or King."

"The laws of fate seem to think otherwise, Your Grace."

Jaune scoffed before turning around and standing up to his full height, his features hardening a moment as he stared down at the silver haired man before him… Then he looked to the right to see a bunch of faces looking directly at him. Mostly ones of displeasure or even disgust for that matter. However, there was one who just looked confused…

" _So, he recruited the shinobi?"_

Jaune looked over to the other faces again, seeing three people with three different coloured hairs… One was pure white, one was pure black and the other was a crimson red. He sighed under his breath, his shoulders sagging some before he raised his left hand up to rub his eyes. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

"Now then, I think introductions are needed. Everyone, this young shinobi right here, is Ruby Rose. She will be joining our ranks to help fulfil our duties and order to our world."

Ozpin stepped back as Ruby turned to the other four faces in the room, silently bowing out of respect. She could recognise one of the other women in the room, however only by attire… Since that attire belonged to the Samurai.

Said Samurai was quick lift her chin and give her a slight nod, their hand going around the hilt of their katana.

"Weiss Schnee of the Orochi."

Ruby's gaze slowly turned itself over to the black-haired woman beside the white-haired woman now known as Weiss. The black-haired woman's amber eyes were piercing straight into her silver, like a cat would before snatching their prey.

"Blake Belladonna. Peacekeeper."

The red-haired woman smiled slightly before turning to the taller woman beside the black-haired woman now known as Blake. Ruby could clearly tell that this woman was of Viking origin considering their furred and leather attire as well as the lean yet muscular build they had. But somehow, despite her intimidating appearance, she had one of the beautiful faces she had ever seen… And that red hair and those emerald eyes seemed to enhance that beauty she held.

"Pyrrha Nikos. A former Valkyrie of Valkenheim."

Ruby nodded gently before finally turning her gaze to the blonde-haired man, who she now had only just noticed had a light stubble on his face. And that sword… She recognised that sword a few days ago when she was in the Myre, when she watched that lone knight wander in…

"Wait, you are that knight from before!"

Jaune could only go wide eyed a moment, his cobalt eyes suddenly going over to the red-haired Valkyrie who looked about ready to have more than a few words with him. A light chuckle was heard from the scribe beside them and Ozpin couldn't contain himself any longer.

"That he is Miss Rose… This man here, is the legend known as 'White Lightning'. A single Warden who takes on the mercenary forces and the main forces of the Blackstone legion alone. But here, he is known as Jaune Arc, the leader of the Iron Arc."

To say Ruby Rose was shocked, was an understatement. How could a man who was barely a few years older than her become a legend in such a short amount of time as well as look like a complete and utterly reckless fool?

"Now that we are done with introductions, how about we eat and… Discuss our leader's actions recently?"

Without hesitation, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were quick to leave and heads to the great hall with Ruby slowly following behind them which left Ozpin and Jaune in the room alone.

"I'm going to die, aren't I Ozpin?"

"Perhaps Your Grace… So, let's just hope your excuse is a formidable one."

And with that, both men made their way down to the great hall.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Arc**

 **A/N – Now, just quickly, I thought I'd let you guys know why I chose the characters I did for the heroes I chose in For Honor. The reason I chose Ruby to be a Shinobi was because of the sickle/scythe like weapons as well as the speed they have. And since Shinobi has more speed in running anyway, it seemed like the better option.**

 **I made Weiss an Orochi for the sole fact that since her speed with a sword is obviously faster, but her running isn't as fast as Ruby, considering her semblance. Blake is already a given since the Peacekeeper has two swords and is an assassin, much like Blake herself. Now Pyrrha I chose to be a Valkyrie since she is a renowned champion and because of how Valkyries were seen in Viking tribes, they were a force to be reckoned with and put above other warriors. And the obvious reason would be because Pyrrha has a spear and a shield for her weapons, just minus the fact that she hasn't got a sword this time.**

 **Anyway, with that said, thank you for the support and please enjoy!**

* * *

"You do realise I need to speak with you, yet you expect me to be interrogated by the most terrifying women I've come to know? That's low Oz…"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before making your absence known, Your Grace."

Jaune Arc allowed a small grumble to escape his throat as he silently conversed with his scribe as they made their way down to the great hall, not too far behind possibly the three most deadly women either of them had come to know in the Iron Arc's ranks. And he was pretty sure he was going to be chewed out no matter the excuse he gave them… May as well just take the punishment like a man, right?

The young Arc made it the great hall with his scribe, who was quick to leave him in order to get everyone who was present their much-needed food to start off the day. Jaune himself sat at the end of the table albeit softly, as to not disturb his shoulder that is already on its way to recovery. His cobalt orbs were quick to scan either side of him as he watched the four women sit down too. Pyrrha was to his closest right with Blake next to her and Weiss was to his closest left with Ruby seating herself beside the white-haired woman.

The large hall was deathly silent for what seemed like hours, with the occasional shuffling from everyone. The young leader found his eyes looking at the hard-oak wood table in front of him, not wishing to make eye contact with any of the women within his vicinity for the sole fact he did not wish to see the very possible anger and disgust in their eyes.

However, the newest edition to the ranks could stop her silver eyes from looking over the other women with gentle curiosity but in the end, she felt like her questions will be answered soon enough anyhow… With a silent sigh, the young shinobi rested her chin in her palm and closed her eyes. May as well as just wait for food or something… Until she heard a faint sigh from the end of the table.

"Alright… Now, before anything is said, I'd like to apolo-"

"What you did was uncalled for!"

"You are a complete dolt!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

Immediately, three voices were definitely heard as they had, in fact, made the entire hall echo with their outbursts as well as have three chairs suddenly scrape across the concreate floor as they did. Ruby was quick to cover her ears while the blonde-man at the end of the table merely shut his eyes tightly and grimaced as if he tried hard enough, he wouldn't be able to hear anything… Too bad fate was not on his side this time.

"What made you think it was a good idea to leave with warning?"

Weiss…

"Did honestly think we wouldn't find you? I sometimes wonder as to why I even pledged my loyalty to you."

Blake…

"Why do you feel the need to take on everything alone? The burden you bare is not only shouldered by you, but by all of us here."

Pyrrha…

Jaune grimaced even more, his right hand slowly moving up to softly rub the side of his head. He couldn't be angry with them because he knew they were right in their judgement and he was foolish for thinking that he could get away with it. The three women though were breathing in a little heavily and decided to compose themselves some before slowly sitting down in their chairs once more.

They were annoyed and angry with him, that much Ruby could see, but she could also see the emotions in their eyes… They cared for him and watching him do reckless things like that obviously pressed more than a few buttons in their system. Still, even though the tension in the air was thick, the red-headed Valkyrie couldn't stop herself from cracking and turned to face her leader, who eyes were covered by his blonde locks.

"We're sorry Jaune, but we care for you and… Doing reckless things like this will one day get you killed. And… You know none of us here want that. If you were to die, who else would lead us?"

He wanted to retaliate. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he couldn't lead and that he couldn't fulfil the dreams of those he promised and the world he swore he would make. But… He couldn't bring himself to bring her and the rest down any further than he already has done.

"… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you… All of you. I promise. An Arc never goes back on his word, remember?"

The three girls could see a ghost of his usual dorky smile on his face and honestly, it put them at ease. Weiss found herself huffing under her breath, her arms folded across her chest and chin high up in the air as she prided herself over letting herself get swooned by such a smile. Blake merely closed her amber eyes and shook her head before slowly taking out a book she kept in a spare satchel. Pyrrha however found her smile becoming much warmer as she stared at her leader for a few more moments before intertwining her hands together, deciding to wait for their meals to arrive.

It wasn't too long until Ozpin came back into the great hall with a few servants holding silver platters of food and with one of those mischievous smiles which always spelled trouble for the young Arc …

"Everyone, please enjoy your meals. Your Grace, we have a council meeting scheduled later on this evening. Until then, please relax and enjoy your day."

And with that, the scribe left the blonde-haired Warden and the four women to their meals. Once the tension was slowly deteriorating, they began to converse amongst one another lightly and it was nice for Jaune to hear how his talented followers were doing and what they did since he decided to go on his own for a little while. He had missed this, that was for sure. And honestly, it made him feel like a complete fool for wandering off on his own anyway.

Unbeknownst to him and a select few of the women around him, Ruby couldn't stop herself from staring at her new 'leader' with confusion and slight intrigue. This Warden didn't seem like much, so why was he made leader and why did everyone trust him so much? Sure, she had heard of the profound rumours around the man called 'White Lightning' and how he had killed anyone who stood before him in a flash or how he had made the sky crackle with thunder and lightning under his gaze…

Surely, all of this was coincidence?

She had faced a few Wardens in her time and none were worth mentioning if she was honest, but she had seen this guy in battle… Of course, granted, taking on five knights at once is a challenge for anyone but she saw that his swordsmanship was above average at best and it was blatantly impossible for someone to control the weather.

So, why did she believe in these rumours?

The young shinobi sighed to herself and shook her head to cast those thoughts away before continuing with her meal.

* * *

By day, the faction of the Iron Arc's fortress was hardworking and full of commitment. There were soldiers learning everything they could from their teachers and even their peers for that matter. Swordsman, archers, shield bearers, spearmen; everyone was doing their part. And Jaune could even see the white-haired Orochi teaching some of the soldiers on swordsmanship… Even his Viking Valkyrie was teaching the soldiers how to use a spear and how effective they are in battle.

He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips when he saw them working hard.

However, by night, this place always loved to have a good time in the great hall. And since the Iron Arc had decided to put themselves at the edge of Ashfeld, away from the other rebellious growing factions of knights and from Valkenheim and the Myre, they were very rarely disturbed. Somehow, the Iron Legion was corrupted and had now become a thing of the past… This is also one of the reasons why Jaune created the faction of the Iron Arc. But this time, he didn't want to just unite Ashfeld… But instead, everyone.

Ashfeld, Valkenheim and the Myre.

Then, there would be no more reason for conflict and bloodshed. If peace were to be distributed throughout all three lands, there would be no need to fight and families can actually rejoice that they do not have to fight anymore… And instead, just live in peace.

He sighed under his breath as the sun had set behind the horizon, his arms resting on the stone balcony that was also attached to the council room behind him. Three stone archways separated the room from the balcony and honestly, there were times where his wished he did not have to hear the bickering of his council behind him.

"We have enough resources and equipment to last us a year in Valkenheim. Why do we not just head there, set up camp and spread our forces throughout the region! That way we can take care of the corrupted leaders who do not desire peace!"

The voice was boisterous, and it boomed out throughout the council room, giving off a sense of superiority and experience as they spoke. They were a portly man with grey hair that was combed over with a very bushy moustache.

"But if we were to do that, the Vikings could clearly see this as a declaration of war. We must not provoke them in a way that they wish to wage war on us… I'd say it would be wiser to move towards the Myre. The Samurai are peaceful people at heart, but their land is divided… It could prove useful if we were to arrange a meeting with all the Daimyo's and ask them for their co-operation to become allies. Perhaps we could offer points of trade with them?"

This voice was a lot softer, but this man had a definite sense of practicality within their being. They were very skinny with dark green hair and a cup of steaming herbal tea that he had obtained from the Myre. He had suddenly become addicted to the taste.

"Hm… I can see both of your points Sir Port and Councilman Oobleck, though we must take precautions no matter what we do. Having Valkenheim and the Myre behind us will take time so we cannot do this hastily."

Ozpin folded his hands together as he sat at the table with the others and as wise as he was, nothing could be done without the say of their leader. He turned to the balcony where the blonde-haired knight was, already seeing that the young man had a lot on his mind.

"Your Grace, how do you feel we should do this?"

Jaune stiffened a moment as he heard himself get called but softened slightly before turning away from the darkened sunset and made his way into the council room. The man who had called him had a darkened grey beard and was large enough that it could be classed as a lion's mane. The men present were quick to bow and show respect to him which made him honestly think if he was really a leader.

' _I'm no King…'_

"Both points are very valid, and it will be difficult to pull both of those off with what we have currently got in our arsenal. Time is not our ally right now Councilman Lionheart…"

"What do you mean, Your Grace?"

Jaune sighed softly before he turned to the bearded man, his cobalt eyes hardening before he spoke.

"It has come to my attention that there is a traitor amongst us."

A series of eyes were quick to widen and even Ozpin himself was taken aback by such an accusation. He watched his leader for a moment before seeing where those blue eyes of his were looking… And instantly grew weary.

"How can you be so sure Your Grace?"

Jaune's eyes were slow to move away from the bearded man in the room before looking to his scribe, his hand moving to the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"When I was in the Myre, I had come across many villages that contained knights of the Blackstone Legion. I infiltrated and got whatever information I could out of them… Whether it just by them talking or by other means."

The young Arc began to walk around the room in a slow manner, his eyes never wavering from their hardened state. This was a side of Jaune that Ozpin had yet to decipher but couldn't stop himself from becoming intrigued by it… It was as if another side of him was living inside him and was just waiting for its chance to escape.

"At one point… Something was said, and they intrigued me instantly. A name was said and honestly… It all made sense to me as to why the Blackstone Legion always knew where we were, when we were there. Only you four knew where I was these past few months and since I was alone, that made it the perfect time to strike."

His cobalt orbs quickly turned to the bearded man at the end of the council table and Jaune couldn't stop the deep frown from coming upon his usual warm features.

"Isn't that right, Councilman Lionheart?"

The other three men in the room quickly looked over to one Leonardo Lionheart, who was once a proud and honourable man of the now disbanded Iron Legion. And judging from the looks of things… Those words meant nothing to him. The man was quick back away with his hands raised in the air to show that he was not a threat… Physically that is.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Your Grace… Why would I e-ever disgrace your trust and disclose your whereabouts?"

"Perhaps the reason would be because you want to be where I am now."

There was nothing but silence in the room now but that didn't last long as Lionheart quickly dashed for the door, pulling it open and heading to escape. Ozpin clicked his tongue before shouting for the guards to go after him, Sir Port and Councilman Oobleck deciding to help out so that the guards could block off all exits out of the fortress.

"Your Grace, we cannot let him es-!"

Before the scribe could continue his sentence, a loud crash was heard from outside as well as an earth shattering bang. The building both men were in shook and pushed them down to their knees though Jaune managed to regain his footing and sprint out onto the balcony, quickly ducking and covering his head as a fiery boulder slammed against the side of the building.

He stood up and looked out into the open, his eyes widening as he saw catapults at the front gates of his fortress and a large battering ram at the front gates. Soldiers were flooding around them and the young Warden cursed loudly as he saw the banners that were flying beyond the walls…

"Ozpin, get one of the soldiers to sound the alarm! Tell Blake, Weiss and that new shinobi to take a team and hit them from the side, I trust in them to get it done however they see fit! Get Pyrrha to meet me and our forces at the front gates, no-one gets in, understand?"

Ozpin did not need to be told twice to get the job done. Jaune growled under his breath as he dashed out the room, shouting for someone to get him his armour…

The Blackstone Legion had arrived.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron Arc**

 **A/N – Thank you for all the support, you guys are the best! I didn't expect this idea to go as far as it has.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

To say the Iron Arc stronghold was under great havoc was a bit of an understatement, if the leader of said stronghold had to put it lightly. He panted under his breath as he dashed through the corridors of their armoury, seeing wounded soldiers beginning to pile up while others tried to help them get to safety.

"Head to the great hall! Evacuate there and send the wounded there! The doctors will do all they can!"

He managed to bark off quick orders to the troops he had, seeing the tired and fearful looks on their faces, as if they had lost already… The young man shook his head inwardly before coming across one of the captains under his command, his hand instantly clamping on the man's shoulder.

"My Lord!"

"I need you and your remaining men who can fight to guard the wounded. They cannot take this place!"

"S-Sir!"

Jaune watched him go and take his own men towards the great hall but Jaune couldn't stop a heavy yet frustrated sigh from his lips as he dashed as fast as he could out the armoury, only to be brought down to his knees as a boulder managed smash into the roof of the armoury near him. Debris from the crash was quick spread like a maelstrom around the open area, though his armour managed to save him yet again…

On his head was a helmet that was very rarely seen nowadays, ever since the Iron Legion had become a thing of the past. The helmet has a horizontal slit across the top half, so the bearer could see as well as eight vertical slits on the bottom half, four on each side of his cheeks. Though there was a distinct feature on his helmet that could only be described as something that was taken from a fairy tale… An ornament resided on his head which was once lost to the Iron Legion many years ago but was now found. The ornament was a pure white mohawk with an almost hollow looking horse/unicorn head with small wings on either side of its head. According to Ozpin, it was a symbol of a great beast. **(A/N – Tedeus Helmet with Pegasus Rider ornament)**

His body armour was nothing too special, as it consisted padded leather with chain mail though Jaune couldn't bring himself to get a new one since it had been a gift from an old blacksmith he had saved a few years ago from a mugging that almost ended up a bloody mess. There was a small shield that covered his heart which was designed with intricate patterns that looked like some sort of fancy arrow heads. **(A/N – Dain Chest)**

His armoured arms were quite simple yet effective since it was an upgraded version of the standard issue ones that Wardens usually wore. The pauldrons were the same, so the metal had curved up some which he believed helped block or at least encounter incoming attacks from shoulder height. However, on either pauldrons were pure white paint with engravings on each side. **(A/N – Fendrel Arms)**

The left held the head of a wolf, which according to Ozpin, who had decided to put it on it, meant he was an alpha. A natural born leader. Even though he really did beg to differ about that… The right was a lot more delicate yet intricate since it held the head of a demonic skull with horns. It put the young blonde off at first but when he was told as to why he had it engraved on his armour, he couldn't stop the shake of his head. The best part about the armour liked however, was the fact that is was pure black iron.

It was also another reason that got him the nickname 'White Lightning'. Black thunder before white lightning…

After a few moments, the lone Warden shook his head some and raised himself to his feet, steeling his nerves as he made his way over to the main courtyard to join his men and his loyal follower, the valiant Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha!"

The red-headed Valkyrie whipped her head around and saw her leader running towards her, her eyes lighting up to see him safe and sound.

"Pyr, I need you to cover our blinds spots. Take a few men and head upon the walls so that they cannot climb up with ladders or harpoon bridges."

"But Jaune, I can't leave you here to defend the courtyard by yourself! You'll get overrun!"

"I won't if you keep them off my back!"

"Why is this even happening!?"

Jaune bit his lip behind his helmet at that since he usually had a small soft spot for Pyrrha when it came to tell her things but as of right now, it wasn't the time. Right now, they had to protect the fortress and make sure they actually lived to speak about it.

"Not now… Later. The mission comes first. Now go, hurry!"

As soon as he said that, there was an ear rattling bang the resounded throughout the courtyard as it seemed the Blackstone Legion's golden ram head bashed and crashed through the main doors. Roars of soldiers were heard as they began to flood into the courtyard and among them, was a man in a heavy suit of armour and his most trusted second in command.

Jaune Arc was quick to scowl under his breath before quickly drawing Crocea Mors from his back.

"Go Pyrrha!"

The Valkyrie bit her lip and left, shouting for a few soldiers to follow her to the barracks so they could head up to the Iron Arc's walls.

* * *

"… Do you think they are going to live through this?"

As calm and collected Ruby was, she couldn't stop her mind from speaking what her gut was feeling… She hadn't seen sieges like this before and honestly, it seemed to make her become a little fearful, but she swallowed it down as she remembered her training.

"Of course. Jaune may be a fool but he is not an imbecile. And, he has Valkenheim's most feared Valkyrie at his side. They will be fine."

"His recklessness will get him killed one day."

The red-headed shinobi looked at her two companions in slight surprise, going from the white-haired Orochi to the amber eyed Peacekeeper. She found herself sighing under her breath as she still had to figure out what they actually thought of this guy… Ruby turned to Weiss as she stood up, a hand on the hilt of her katana.

"The plan is take out the catapults first. Ruby, right?"

"Yes?"

"Listen closely. Use your speed to get around to the right flank, kill anyone who opposes you. Blake, you've got guard duty. Infiltrate the towers and kill the archers, stop them from getting cover fire. "

"Got it."

The white-haired Orochi turned to the small number of soldiers behind and gave them the order to focus on their supplies. They nodded without a word.

"Good. Let's get to work."

And with that, the three women dashed off into the fray that was the Blackstone Legion army.

* * *

Pyrrha blocked an incoming fiery arrow with her shield before dashing forward towards a soldier, quickly bashing her shield into their face to make them disorientated. Watching them stagger, she took no time to thrust her spear into the chest before swinging her spear around to the knock away an incoming sword but even then, they couldn't stop the spear from penetrating through their exposed back.

With a yell, she pulled her weapon out of the dead corpse, her deep emerald eyes scanning around passed the walls. A scowl came upon her beautiful yet bloody features as she saw more reinforcements on their way and honestly, as much as she loved fighting, this was getting ridiculous… It was if the Blackstone Legion had the whole of Ashfeld on their side.

She roared as she ran forward to the wall, using her shield to bash and push the ladder away from the wall. After hearing the yells and screams below, the red-headed Valkyrie turned her attention to the courtyard and not even she could stop the gasp from escaping her as she saw Jaune getting overwhelmed by six soldiers at once.

She watched as the young blonde stabbed a spearman through neck before grabbing the spear and swinging it around to get some much needed space from the soldiers, but one was unlucky to get knocked across the face, rendering them dead instantly. Jaune was quick regain his breath but he didn't have time to take in another as a soldier shot forward, thrusting their sword forward but it met air as the blonde Warden dodged to the side.

He took the spear and thrusted it down into the soldier's exposed leg, embedding them to ground while making them wail out in pure agony but was quick to dismiss him once more by thrusting Crocea Mors through his back and once again, his attention was back on the soldiers. Pyrrha was about to rush down and help her leader but was instead confronted by Holden Cross' second in command… The Black Warden.

"Never thought a Valkyrie would work with a Knight, of all things… If you weren't dangerous, I may have taken you back with us."

" _This bastard…"_

Pyrrha scowled at that comment and once more, she felt anger flood through her veins as she didn't bother to respond but instead, rush into the Warden with a shield bash and a mighty roar.

* * *

Jaune managed to fend off the remaining soldiers, his chest heaving in much needed air as he turned to another incoming solider, quickly dispatching them by dodging their incoming blade and sliced at their exposed stomach. He turned just in time to come face to face with a large axe head, which collided with the flat edge of Crocea Mors beside his head but unfortunately, left him staggering and skidding off to the side and onto his back.

He slowly got to his feet and took off his helmet, showing his face to the Lawbringer that decided to show himself, who just raised his chin and smirked at the young man.

"You're good, kid. You got guts. We know everything… Surrender and there will be no more bloodshed."

The Lawbringer's voice was gruff and deep, though instantly one could hear and see the superiority that this man posed… Who couldn't? From the information Jaune had obtained, this Lawbringer was one of the four generals of the Blackstone Legion.

"Sorry, Hazel Rainart, I have no intention of surrendering…"

"Oh?"

There was a loud clang of metal that was heard as the tall Lawbringer brought their halberd down onto the concrete before getting into their stance. Jaune gritted his teeth as he slowly brought himself into his own traditional sword stance… This was going to be a painful fight.

* * *

Ruby darted passed the trees and into the clearing where the catapult she needed to take care of was, counting the enemies as she got closer.

" _Four, five… six… Should be easy enough."_

With that thought in mind, the young shinobi dashed even faster towards her destination. As soon as she got close enough, she was quick to throw a kunai into a soldier who was getting ready to let loose the boulder, dropping him dead immediately. The others became startled at the sudden invasion but quickly scrambled around to grab their weapons and attack the newcomer.

"Kill her!"

The silver eyed shinobi skidded and slid across the floor, knocking an enemy's feet out from under them before bringing her Kama down and into the exposed back of the unfortunate soldier. Her attention turned behind her as she heard a roar coming towards her, her instincts quick to tell her to dodge to the side.

She did so and once more, her instincts were alive in her system and her body decided to jump and kick the soldier off to the side, staggering them back into the catapult. This gave Ruby time to capitalise on the soldier and was quick to slice her scythes across their throat, killing them instantly.

"W-Wait a sec-!"

Another soldier was cut down by the shinobi before her attention to the other end of the large clearing. The sound of heavy metal and wood crashing against the earth, which Ruby found out was a catapult that was holding a boulder, had its rope cut and was now rendered useless.

" _Must be Weiss…"_

Before she knew it however, a body fell right before her, making her jump back and get her weapons at the ready but found that the body was an archer. A dead one at that. She looked up just in time to see another fly off the top of the small towers and plummet towards the earth with a scream escaping their lips…

" _And now Blake… They can keep up after all."_

Ruby looked around the place and saw that the Blackstone Legion still had more reinforcements and she heaved in a breath before heading towards them but was quickly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the mask of a Peacekeeper, instantly recognising the amber eyes behind it.

"We're leaving."

"What? But their main force is here-!"

"And we will get slaughtered. The soldiers will handle it."

She couldn't argue with that but she bit her lip some before turning to the rest of the army who were either trying to infiltrate from the side or heading towards them. However, not a moment later, fire began to erupt around the middle of the clearing as everything began to catch fire… Blake smirked slightly behind her mask as she knew the soldiers had done their job.

"Let's go. Now."

This time, Ruby didn't bother to object.

* * *

The famed red-headed Valkyrie swung her spear around towards the Black Warden, watching him block and parry her before coming in for a backhanded swing from his longsword. Her shield managed to block the attack and with sheer power, she pushed him back and with a roar, she thrusted her spear forward but only watched as her spear missed its target… However, before she could comprehend where they went, she felt a deep burning sensation run throughout her leg.

She yelled in pain and fell to one knee before turning the side to see a blade heading straight towards her neck… Time seemed to stop for the Black Warden as he watched in horror as Pyrrha was quick to fall onto her back and thrust her spear last time up at his exposed ribcage. The spear pierced his left lung and made him cough up blood, but he wasn't given any sort of mercy as the red-head decided to pull the spear out and thrust once more into the Warden's exposed body.

Pyrrha watched the Warden fall to the side of her, her breathing becoming more laboured as she felt the effects of the adrenaline wear off in her system… She looked down and saw that her thigh had been sliced pretty good but luckily, it wasn't too fatal. She threw off her helmet and began to rip the fallen Warden's cloth from their back and quickly tie it around her leg tightly.

Her face grimaced and she gritted her teeth before moving to look below her to see her leader dodge a large swing from one of the generals of the Blackstone Legion.

" _Jaune…"_

White Lightning scowled under his breath before charging into the tall Lawbringer with a shoulder barge, staggering Hazel some before bringing Crocea Mors up in a diagonal slice. The tip of the sword met its mark as he managed to slice his opponent's abdomen slightly but Jaune knew it was barely enough to even bring this guy down since he was quickly shoved away by the halberd…

"If this is all you've got… Then I'm not impressed."

"…"

"You're good boy, but you're not good enough."

Jaune merely allowed a deep chuckle to erupt from his throat as he looked up at the Blackstone Legion Lawbringer, his sword being held loosely in his right hand as he could see the smoke arise over the walls… It seems the infiltration team did their part. Good.

"Sorry for not living up to your expectations General… But I just didn't put my back into it. Speaking of backs… It seems you didn't decide to watch yours, did you?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow at that and took the moment to look behind him, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the army behind him slowly become ash. He growled lowly and turned to Jaune once more but already saw the young Warden in front of him with a different look in the cobalt eyes he could see in the darkness of his helmet.

Crocea Mors slashed at the Lawbringer from above, the sides and even from below whenever Jaune saw that it would be more effective. As soon as one slash was on its way, another was already being summoned and sent Hazel's way, making the large man stagger back and only block… He could feel his armour being knocked and pierced but only grazes were given thanks to his blocking.

A low growl emitted from the large man's throat before he pushed the young Warden away once more before thrusting his halberd forward, only for it to be knocked to the side and burning sensation to enter his system… Ignoring the sensation for now, Hazel quickly swing the axe head in a wide arc and watched Jaune duck under it and dash into his personal space, his sword's pommel smashing into his stomach at a great force.

The force knocked the wind out of the tall man and made him stagger back before he once more felt that burning sensation run throughout his body, making a pained yet controlled yell escapes the man's throat. He found himself on one knee and yet another burning sensation running in his system… Though this one was much worse than the others.

His eyes finally made sense of the situation and he actually saw his hand get impaled the tip of a sword… When did he drop his weapon? Pained breaths now escape the man as he finally felt the adrenaline leave his body and now, the pain became the only thing he could focus on, but he decided to not let the man before him not gain any satisfaction.

What in the world had just happened?

" _So… This is the power of White Lightning? I didn't even see it happen…"_

The young Warden let out a heavy sigh as he stood proud on shaky legs before looking down at the kneeling general in mild anger, even though no-one else could see it. His own body had taken quite a beating and he was sure that he was covered in bruises, but he was a little more worried about his slashed arm, collarbone and his possible re-opened injury from not too long ago.

The blonde-haired leader heaved in heavy breaths as he watched the remaining forces of the Blackstone Legion either retreat or get killed for retaliating. His own soldiers began to pour out of the great hall, at least the ones that could walk and watched upon the scene of their leader prevailing above one of the most feared generals of the Blackstone Legion.

His cobalt eyes looked up and he saw his trusted Valkyrie laying down and looking over to him with a tired smile, a small nod being sent his way. He then picked up the sounds of feet coming in from behind him, the pathway to the barracks was now blocked by Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, though all three of them were looking at the leader in curiosity. He didn't need to look back to see it.

"Your Grace…"

Jaune Arc turned to the side slightly to see his faithful scribe, Ozpin and Council Oobleck coming towards him. The young Warden nodded gently so he could go on.

"We were unable to apprehend Lionheart… I'm deeply sorry. He must have escaped through all the mayhem."

He watched as Ozpin bow him his deep condolences, but he just nodded slightly to himself before looking up and around to everyone who was present.

"Soldiers of the Iron Arc! Listen well…"

Jaune sighed slightly as he began to slowly yet shakily pace around the small spot he stood.

"The reason we were attacked here, in our home, was because Councilman Lionheart betrayed us. He had been working with the Blackstone Legion, giving them information on us. All of us. They must have planned to attack here today because they thought I was not here… And that we are weak."

He shook his head as he heard murmurs from around the courtyard though honestly, Jaune's focus was on the general before him who was slowly breathing in breaths and trying to stop the bleeding on the back of his leg.

"We are not weak!"

The murmurs began to rise in agreement.

"We will not be looked down upon!"

The murmurs only got louder.

"We will not allow the Blackstone Legion or any other legion for that matter to do as they please!"

It only got louder…

"We are the protectors of the innocent!"

By now, the whole of the courtyard echoed with the roars of agreement from everyone.

"We are the guardians of peace!"

Somehow, it only got louder…

"We are the Iron Arc!"

General Hazel could only listen and stare at the place before him in bewilderment. Every one of them was cheering for one another and for their leader. The tall Lawbringer shook his head, understanding now as to why others followed him and as to why he should be feared on the battlefield and in the world of society. He was pure hearted and not even the most potent poisons in this world could taint that heart…

Jaune awaited for the noise to die before slowly walking over to the Lawbringer, his hand resting on the hilt of Crocea Mors before ripping it out of the hand of Hazel, who in turn yelled in agony.

"And we will not be beaten… General Hazel. Go back to your Blackstone Legion. Tell your leader that we will not bend the knee and await for our own slaughter. The Iron Arc is coming for you. And this time… You will not survive."

And with that, the stunned General stumbled back and out of the Iron Arc stronghold, shakily making their way back to the troops who had retreated nearby… All he could hear in the distance was more roars from the Iron Arc.

"Do you understand now Ruby?"

The red-headed shinobi looked towards the Orochi beside her, who was adorning a small smile on her face after she took of her helmet and face mask.

"This is why we follow him. It's things like this… That make him worthy. One day, he will become something more… And we'll be there to see it happen."

For the first time in a long time, Ruby Rose felt her chest tighten as she remembered the words Jaune had just said and the response he was given by his followers… She had taken him to lightly and because of that, she felt awful.

" _I'll apologise tomorrow…"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron Arc**

 **Here's another chapter for you guys and thank you so much for the support! I'll be starting a new job soon so I'm hoping I'll still have enough spare time with that as well as college to get these stories updated…**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone had done their part, and everyone was joyous that the Iron Arc had held back the Blackstone Legion's assault and came out victorious in the end. Right now, the wounded were being treated by the strongholds finest healers in the great hall and the remaining soldiers were working around the clock to rebuild what had been lost or destroyed.

The Iron Arc's scribe and Jaune Arc's right-hand man, Ozpin, could be seen directing soldiers and servants alike from the balcony that lead into the council room. He had a scroll in his hands and was reading through its contents but ultimately, he wasn't too pleased with all the resources that had been lost and how many men were killed during the assault.

He shook his head and sighed softly before returning to one of the many seats in the council room, sitting down instantly and taking a small sip of the finely brewed tea that Councilman Oobleck had kindly prepared for him. He put the scroll that contained their losses down and opened another scroll nearby, quickly scanning through its contents.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Ozpin."

The scribe closed his eyes for a moment and smiled as he heard that voice… He looked up and met cobalt eyes staring back at him.

"Your Grace…"

"I told you Ozpin, I'm not a king."

"Not yet, Your Grace… You are destined for even greater things."

He watched as Jaune Arc shake his head softly before the young Warden moved into the room and moved around the table, so he could see what his scribe was looking at.

"How much have we lost?"

"Too much for such an assault…"

Jaune hummed deeply, obviously not happy with the number of casualties they had sustained as well as the amount of damage that had befallen their beloved home. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he watched the grey-haired man push a scroll in front of him, the contents clearly being shown to him.

He scanned through it, his eyes widening some as he completed reading it, his eyes looking towards his scribe with a confused yet somewhat pleasant look.

"The East Daimyo wishes to meet?"

Ozpin merely nodded with a smile. The young leader read through the rest of its contents before handing it back to his scribe, his mood now lightening up a little now that something good decided to turn up in their favour…

" _Maybe they have decided to join us?"_

It wouldn't be too hard to believe honestly. But it would definitely help them in getting a step closer to help eliminating the Blackstone Legion once and for all. He lightly scratched the side of his head as more thoughts popped into his head, mainly on how the Eastern Daimyo of the Myre would respond to Iron Arc if they accepted or refused their proposal.

There was a soft knock at the door, making Jaune and Ozpin quickly look towards the door that led into the room and instantly saw one of the soldiers come in, bowing to them with their right fist on their heart.

"My Lord!"

"What is it, soldier?"

"Sir! I have received word from Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos that most of the wounded have been treated and can be transferred back to their quarters."

That made the young leader sigh in relief, a small smile gracing his features.

"Anything else you wish to report?"

"Yes, my Lord! A small shipment is at the front gates containing supplies to help rebuild our stronghold."

"What? From whom?"

"I do not know my Lord… But I have a message that is directed to you."

Jaune held out his hand and the soldier began to quickly fish out the scroll from his small satchel and hand it over to his leader, who was quick to open it up and read its contents. His eyes went wide before he looked over to his faithful scribe, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you soldier. Tell everyone to distribute the supplies throughout the stronghold, tell them to use what is necessary and to not waste anything."

"Sir!"

With that soldier quickly left and shut the door behind him. The blonde Arc quietly chuckled as he handed the scroll to Ozpin as well as running a hand through his hair.

"Miss Schnee is the cause of this?"

"Yes, she is… I forgot that she came from a powerful family within the Myre. But I didn't think she would go through the trouble to gain us supplies from them…"

"Of course, she and her family have not been too kind to one another if I recall correctly. I wonder what she did to make them send us what we needed?"

"Who knows? But, I'll find out. I'll see you back here later, Ozpin."

"As you wish Your Grace."

With that, Jaune Arc quickly left the council room in search for the snow white-haired heiress who he owed his gratitude.

* * *

"My Lady, should I place the spare metal resources in the storage area? The armoury is getting full as it is…"

A certain red-headed Valkyrie had to supress a groan when she heard those first two words. She wasn't a woman of high standard and nor was she in some form of contact/relationship with their leader! Well… It certainly didn't stop her from dreaming of it, now did it? Anyway, she had gotten used to them, but it still made her heart flutter since they made her feel more important than she knew she was…

She knew she was above others in terms of combat ability yes, but in actual standards of human society? She was just another soldier.

"Yes, that would be sufficient. Anything that is spared, please take to storage. We can keep it all for later use if need be."

The soldier was quick disperse and take the spare metal supplies to the storage with a few men who were on hand. Pyrrha found herself sighing softly under her breath, her hand moving up to lightly caress her head which was currently fighting its own battle with aches. Her other hand unconsciously moved itself to the healing cut on her leg, her fingertips brushing the bandages that wrapped around her thigh.

It had been three days since they sustained an attack from the Blackstone Legion and came out victorious, thanks to their leader thinking quickly to get Ruby, Weiss and Blake out there to hit them where it hurts while they held out and kept the fight at the front gates… It was difficult and the numbers they lost were nothing to scoff at but in the end, they came out on top and those who died fought valiantly until the end.

That brought pride into her system with that thought.

The young Valkyrie was sitting in a chair just outside the great hall, so she could keep watch on everyone and everything that was going on around her. The barracks to her left, the storage area in front of her which actually held a staircase down to it and the armoury off to her right, which also held the training area for her leader's soldiers.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts though she felt a presence make itself known next to her and her head quickly whipped around to see who it was… And was surprised when she came in contact with amber orbs staring at her.

"Blake?"

The black-haired Peacekeeper merely smiled at her companion, whom she clearly respected, while handing her what seemed to be a cup of steaming tea. Pyrrha found herself smiling softly t the kind gesture and slowly took the cup, taking a light sip of it as she looked back towards the soldiers working.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it."

The young red-head raised an eyebrow at her friend before they both lightly giggled at Blake's response, which they both knew that she got the tea from somewhere she wasn't supposed to.

"What's the situation like then?"

"It's as good as one would expect after being sabotaged… But, thanks to some unknown shipment, we are able to get things done a lot more quickly and smoothly."

Blake hummed at that as she silently sipped her tea before looking around herself.

"Any word from the others?"

"Not yet. Still… I have yet to hear from Jaune. He seems to be too occupied with the council…"

"He is doing his job as a leader. You can't fault him for putting his soldiers and our home first, can you?"

Pyrrha sighed softly but smiled at her own foolishness to think she could get at least something from her blonde leader… She felt like a girl again when it came to him somehow.

"Of course… That would be foolish of me."

Blake couldn't help but smile the feared Valkyrie. She knew from her expression alone as well as knowing her for a few years now that Pyrrha had developed a somewhat admiration for the young Arc, not that she could blame her. The black-haired warrior folded her arms across her chest, still holding her cup of tea carefully before turning to her friend once more.

"You should tell him sometime, you know?"

"H-Huh?"

Pyrrha looked up to Blake with an almost fearful expression as she began to slowly piece together what she meant, but her mind was still doubting it anyway.

"Jaune… You should tell him."

"B-Blake! I can't do that! I-It would be absurd and selfish of me to even cons-!"

"What was that about me?"

Both women instantly froze as they heard that voice… Blake could already feel herself growing more awkward as she mentioned Pyrrha's growing feelings to her, now that the cause of those feelings was walking towards them. However Pyrrha… She felt as if she was getting paler and paler by the second, even though her heart itself was beating faster than a Viking drum on a war boat.

Blake was quick to recover from her stupor and look towards the blonde Warden, who was still looking as oblivious as ever to the situation, since he was giving off that small dorky yet handsome smile he always does. She herself managed to supress the heat from rising in her cheeks because of it.

"Oh, Jaune… Nothing… It was nothing. Right, Pyrrha?"

"H-Huh? Oh… Y-Yes! Yes… It was nothing Jaune, please don't worry yourself…"

Just from taking one look at said blonde, they both could see the scepticism in his cobalt eyes but seemed to brush it off as he stood just behind them with his arms crossed, leaning against the stone wall as he did.

"If you say so… Anyway, I have some news."

That managed to perk both women up somewhat into a more professional mood since Pyrrha's uneasiness seemed to completely vanish because of it, even though they both could tell something was off about their leader.

"When that shipment came through, a message came with it. Apparently… It came from the Myre. More specifically… The East Daimyo, Jacques Schnee."

"Weiss' father?"

Jaune nodded in confirmation as both warriors looked at him in surprise and even he could clearly see that they were itching to ask him why…

"I spoke to Weiss…"

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes earlier…**_

The leader of the Iron Arc wandered through the halls of his stronghold looking for a certain white-haired Orochi. His mind couldn't stop thinking of how much this would benefit them as a whole as well as why she would go through the trouble of all of this, even if it meant contacting her family over the past three days…

They even got it here in very good time too and that surprised him still. He lightly ran a hand through his blonde locks while his other rested on the hilt of Crocea Mors that resided on his waist.

"Where did she go off to?"

Jaune silently spoke to himself in somewhat frustration as he meandered through the halls before finally coming through the stronghold that held the private rooms of his best warriors… Weiss had to be in her room if she wasn't anywhere else.

Quickly striding down the hall to her designated room, the blonde Warden composed himself some and lightly knocked on the door that led into Weiss' room. He could have easily got a servant to get her to come to him in the council room, but he felt he needed to really express his gratitude to her personally. Plus… Ozpin would have been sure to make it weird anyhow if he did that.

"I told you, I don't need any help getting changed! I'm perfectly capable of-!"

The young blonde waited a moment or two as he her little shuffles from behind the wooden door as well as hearing her muffled shouts before it finally opened to reveal the white-haired heiress that was Weiss Schnee. She was wearing a casual cloth shirt which seemed to fit her figure perfectly but seemed to be wearing her usual battle pants and even had her katana strapped to her side.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the man in front of her but whatever hostility they once held was quickly diminished and her rant was quick to die down into nothing as she lay eyes on one Jaune Arc.

"Oh, Jaune…"

The Iron Arc leader merely smiled softly towards the young Orochi, his right hand moving up to lightly scratch the side of his blonde head.

"Morning Weiss… May I come in for a moment?"

The Orochi heiress went wide eyed for a moment, immediately wondering why he would want to come in but then, a thought was quick to enter her mind. Her features grimaced for a second before she slowly moved to the side, opening the door a bit more as to let him in. Jaune swiftly entered, keeping his hands at his sides and making sure as to not stare at anything in the room, just in case he was to be called a 'creepy dolt' again…

Weiss shut the door and lightly sighed under her breath before she moved over to her single bed to sit down on the edge. Her hands were in her lap and immediately, she had that air of confidence and superiority around her, making the young Arc's job a little bit harder but honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way… At least he knew Weiss was still herself after contacting her family.

"So, what is it you want?"

" _So cold and straight to the point… I guess I can appreciate that."_

Jaune turned to the white-haired beauty before smiling softly, his body moving down in an arc to bow to the woman before him. The woman was quick to raise an eyebrow at watching her leader show her the respect and gratitude one would in her home…

"Wha-?"

"Thank you, Weiss, for helping out not only me, but the rest of the Iron Arc with the sudden supplies. You do not know how much this means to me. If there is anything I can do to repay, please, don't hesitate to ask."

The young heiress couldn't believe what she was hearing but most importantly, she couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice when he thanked her… Honestly, it wasn't too much trouble but in hindsight, it just meant she had to up hold her side of the deal with her father… Which she was not looking forward to.

"… It was nothing. I only did what would be beneficial to the cause."

"Of course. I expect nothing less from the Snow Angel of the Iron Arc."

"I told you not to call me that…!"

Jaune lightly chuckled at that retort before standing back up straight once more, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Is that all you came to say? If so, you potentially wasted your time."

"Partly, yes… Though I do have something else to tell you."

Now that caught Weiss' attention.

"Your father has arranged for us to meet… I believe he wishes to form an alliance with us to help take down the Blackstone Legion."

Jaune couldn't help but look at one of his followers with confusion when the white-haired Orochi's pale skin seemed to go even paler as well as her body begin to shake, despite it being wuite warm in the room.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

"I'm… Fine. I'll be fine. Please… Please leave me be now. I'd like to be alone."

The blonde Warden raised an eyebrow at her behaviour and was about to move forward and place a comforting hand on her shoulder but was instead given the coldest glare she had ever given him…

"Leave!"

The leader of the Iron Arc was stunned and paralysed as he heard and felt her voice resonate throughout the walls of the room, his cobalt eyes now hidden underneath the bangs of his blonde hair. The heiress quickly realised her mistake though and was about to apologise at her sudden outburst but was instead stopped by Jaune raising his hand to tell her to stop before leaving without another word.

After that, Weiss couldn't stop herself from putting her head in her hands in shame for doing that to the one person who gave her the freedom she longed for all her life.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

Jaune explained what he had learned from the scrolls and that the Eastern Daimyo wished for his presence within the next three months, at most. However, he was sure to leave out Weiss' outburst towards him since he was sure Blake and Pyrrha would be quick to get on her case about the whole ordeal…

"I'm planning to go and meet him at his home by the end of the month at least, so that gives us time to rebuild and reinforce everything here. Perhaps even set ourselves up for the winter to come."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding before smiling towards her leader, her attention now focusing solely on him.

"Would you like me to accompany you there Jaune?"

"Yeah, that would helpful of you Pyr. Thank you. Blake, would like to come with us?"

The black-haired Peacekeeper hummed to herself in thought before shaking her head.

"I'll stay here. Someone has to watch that your scribe doesn't get into more trouble, right?"

The young Arc couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, knowing how right she was since Ozpin always had a tendency to go through with his curiosities.

"Very well. I shall ask the new shinobi to join me instead then."

With a small nod to himself, Jaune smiled at both women before bidding them farewell since he still had more matters to attend to in the council room. He felt that it was going to be a long month, but it will be worth it at the end of it for sure… However, he couldn't stop the uneasiness he was feeling in his stomach concerning his trip to the Myre.

Guess he just had to wait and see to find out what Jacques Schnee had in store for him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron Arc**

 **Another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry it's taken a little while, but I had to put college assignments first unfortunately and this job I've got takes up my weekends now… But, I'll keep on posting where I can so don't worry about that.**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for the support and please enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the month went rather smoothly for the Iron Arc since they spent their time rebuilding their home to its former glory, thanks to the unexpected help of their own Orochi, Weiss Schnee. Everyone knew within a couple of days that it was her that gave them the help they desperately needed and all of them did their part to show their gratitude to the heiress when they could.

Of course, the white-haired woman would just politely nod and walk away afterward, not wanting to steer them away from work as well as give a harsh outburst that she did with her leader… She grimaced as she remembered that day and honestly, it hurt somewhat to see him still smile that smile he always had towards her.

She sighed under her breath as she walked through the halls of the fortress, her icy blue orbs set with a silent resolve that she had given herself, even if she knew it was going to be short lived… It wasn't long until she made it her destination which so happened to be the great hall. The place was bustling with life as soldiers, chefs and servants were wandering around and interacting with one another. Food and water was given out, stories were being told and joy was through the roof.

Today was the day that the leader of the Iron Arc would set out to meet the East Daimyo, Jacques Schnee. So, they decided to live a little and give a small celebration as to their recent victory against one of the Blackstone Legions toughest generals and for a potential alliance that can help them in the long run. In the end, they were a step closer to having the peace they dreamt of, even if it was a little one.

The proud Orochi found her eyes looking around and wandering for a mop of blonde hair or a tail of bright crimson hair…

" _Those two are always together…"_

Just thinking that made the young heiress' blood boil for some reason but she ignored it for the time being once she found her target. Jaune Arc was lightly conversing with the only Valkyrie to ever join the Iron Arc with the new shinobi, Ruby Rose, sitting next to him too. He seemed to be getting to know the shorter woman since he always loved to know more about the soldiers that would be risking their lives with him for the betterment of their cause.

"So Ruby, do you have any siblings back home?"

The young shinobi brightened up considerably at the question and it honestly unnerved the man a little since it was practically the brightest he'd seen her.

"Yes! I have an older sister!"

"An older sister hm?"

Ruby nodded quickly, obviously excited to talk about her sister. She turned to her two-person audience and smiled softly as she began to speak.

"My sister is really tough! She's a fighter like me but unfortunately, she was too wild and brash to be a shinobi."

That made the leader of the Iron Arc chuckle gently as he thought of how Ruby and her sister were so different from one another. But it was good to know that she was willing talk about her family so openly… It took quite a while for Weiss and Blake to open up about them. With Pyrrha, it was a little different because she loved her family, but they just liked to get dragged too much in their own necessities rather than her own. She didn't detest them for it but instead, she found herself working hard to gain the respect she has today. She wanted to make her family proud by becoming a fine warrior and now, she has become one of the most formidable Valkyries in all of Valkenheim.

The blonde Warden nodded gently with a smile and took a sip of his water. His 'partner', who Blake had dubbed Pyrrha for some reason, smiled sweetly towards the red-headed shinobi before asking her own question.

"And your parents?"

Ruby deflated a little but still smiled sombrely, her silver eyes looking down at the wooden table before her. Jaune knew that look but he decided to refrain from saying anything just in case she did wish to say something.

"We have a small house on the outskirts of the Myre where my father lives. Runs his own fishing shack since he retired from fighting after my mother died…"

"Oh Ruby… I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

The young shinobi quickly looked over to Pyrrha, who was clearly looking ashamed of asking such a question that clear personal merit to it.

"No, no, it is fine really! She died when I was really young, so it has been a long time… But me and my sister have different mothers. Her mother is still alive as far as I'm aware… But she left before I was born."

The air had become a little solemn but Jaune wasn't about to let it stay that way as he lightly patted the young red-head's back, making her jolt out of her little remembrance stupor. She instantly looked up and gave him a quizzical look, which was quickly replaced by a look of surprise.

He was smiling that smile he always did. And Ruby couldn't bring herself to look away. However, his attention was quickly diverted when he looked above her, his smile becoming lesser by the second, but it still remained nonetheless. Ruby turned to come face to face with the stood-up form of one Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss. What can I do for you?"

Immediately, the white-haired warrior could sense the neutrality in his voice… Guess he was still a little weary of what she did half a month ago. It was easy for Pyrrha to pick up the sort of tone her leader used but for Ruby, she didn't even notice.

Weiss straightened herself out a little before taking a small breath.

"Will you allow me to accompany you back to my homeland?"

Pyrrha and Ruby were quick to bring on surprised looks, but Weiss' icy blue irises were only watching the cobalt ones before her. Jaune merely raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closing in a thoughtful expression… She was about to ask what was taking him so long to answer when she watched him look up to her and smile.

"No."

What?

Her eyes widened at his casual response, her jaws clenching together as she once again fell into her prideful yet rebellious state.

"No? No!? What do you mean no you dunce! What is stopping you from taking me with you!?"

The blonde knight was unfazed by her little outburst while the two women beside him winced slightly since neither of them had seen Weiss like this… At least, never to this extent. Jaune just sighed silently through his nose as he felt his expression become more serious.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or just sit there doing nothing?"

Why in the world was he just waiting? Doing nothing? Why wasn't he fighting back? Weiss clenched her fists tightly and felt as if she would draw blood if she didn't stop.

"Speak to me, Arc!"

By now, the entire hall was dead silent and watching the head of the hall where the four resided, although they just seemed like they were the only ones in there anyway… It wasn't long until Weiss' voice once again resonated throughout the entire hall.

"Ugh, why am I even trying with someone like you? I should have known a long time ago that you're just looking out for yourself… You are nothing! You are a nobody!"

Both red-heads could only stare in shock at their fellow warrior as she began to berate and insult their leader… Where was this all coming from?

"Gods it's no wonder you are a failure… You failed! Ozpin was wrong about you… If I had known this would be the outcome, I wouldn't have let you save me! Maybe you should follow your family and head to the afterlife your-!"

The white-haired Orochi was quickly cut off as the table before her was quickly toppled and thrown over, making candles and cutlery, drinks and plates fall to the ground with echoed thuds. Jaune was stood up and could be seen clenching his fists tightly, his eyes being covered by his blonde locks and his own teeth being bared…

Ruby had landed on her rear when the table had been thrown while the Valkyrie next to him stood up quickly but kept her distance still, her hand placing itself on her chest to try and calm her fast beating heart.

He was angry…

She could easily tell. Pyrrha slowly leaned down a little to get a look at her leaders face but found herself recoiling back when she felt the coldest shiver run down her spine… Not even the coldest winter's in Valkenheim could give her such a tremor.

"J-Jaune?"

Without a moments pause, the blonde Warden quickly walked away and out the hall, the creaking and the slam of the wooden echoing throughout the place. The three women could only stare in shock as their usual smiling and kind leader just stormed out like a… Well, a storm.

Pyrrha managed to regain her bearings and instantly, her own beautiful features contorted into something of pure malice… And her emerald eyes were directed to the source of her leader's anger.

"Weiss! Why, of all things, did you have to say that? That was inconsiderate and clearly over the line, even for you!"

The room had somehow become hot and fiery thanks to the red-headed Valkyrie's outburst to her fellow warrior. The entire room was quick to avert their gaze to them now, with Ruby looking between the two women with a look of concern and slight fear… Something that she hadn't felt in a while.

The heiress' gaze turned to Pyrrha as she managed to regain her own bearings too. Icy blue eyes met bright emerald as they continued to stare down at each other.

"It's not like you would understand, _Champion_."

Pyrrha's tongue clicked in annoyance at that title… As proud as she was of it, it just made her feel lonelier and out of place when she was called it.

"You're nothing but spiteful and cold-hearted… You don't even know the reason why he said no, yet you just brought all of that up? For a smart woman, you can be really stupid."

With that, Pyrrha was quick to follow the path Jaune left the hall out, in hopes to find and console him out of his angry state. She had only ever seen him like that once before… And she wished to never see it again.

It wasn't long until Weiss left the hall in a huff herself, leaving Ruby to stand there in the mess like a lost puppy. She was gently poking her index fingers together as she looked around… People were looking at her and she could only meekly smile back, but they silently went back to conversing and muttering amongst themselves.

The young shinobi sighed under her breath before beginning to leave the great hall in order to find something to do to get her mind of what just occurred.

* * *

Ruby found herself walking along the halls of the Iron Arc stronghold, her eyes downcast and her sense of observation was a little clouded by the amount of information she had just consumed. She found out the Pyrrha was a champion of sorts. She found out that Weiss can be very cold-hearted and from what she had gathered, a sort of princess since her father was the East Daimyo.

But the most intriguing thing she had found out… Was what Weiss had said about Jaune. A failure? He was nothing? A nobody? And what was that about his family?

This all just posed more questions to her mind.

She was quickly brought out of her musings however when she felt the brisk air against her body, making her instantly shiver and rub her arms in an attempt to get warm. Her silver eyes scanned around and out of nowhere, she saw Jaune's faithful Scribe by her side with a small smile placed upon his features.

"Cold today, is it not Miss Rose?"

Maybe he would be able to answer her questions? The young red-head sighed under her breath before slowly turning her head to look at the Iron Arc's scribe. Her silver eyes glimmered slightly under the snow that was gently falling.

"Ozpin… I have a few questions."

* * *

The champion of Valkenheim was searching frantically for her leader, in hopes to try and console him from doing something stupid and reckless. Her emerald irises looked and looked but she couldn't find himself in his usual spots… Not his room, not in the council room, not in the armoury and certainly not outside in the training area.

She huffed and placed a hand on her hip and placed the other on her chest, trying to calm it down since she hadn't stopped running all over this damn stronghold.

"Oh Jaune, where are you?"

She kept repeating the silent plead in her head as she began her search again, but this time, she found her eyes widening when she saw blonde locks when she wandered across the walls of the Iron Arc.

Pyrrha's lips thinned as she slowly ascended the steps up to the wall he was on, her pace staying neutral as to not try and scare him or make him more uncomfortable. By the time she had reached him, snow was silently falling from the heavens, but she didn't care about the cold around her… Only the coldness she felt in her stomach and chest when she saw her leader in such a state.

Her emerald eyes never left his slumped form that was resting against the wall, his arms keeping him upright as he gazed out onto the land before the stronghold. The young Valkyrie decided to occupy the space beside him, her hands resting on the cold brick as she too gazed out upon the land.

"She's probably right you know…"

That piqued Pyrrha's interest suddenly, making her eyes rest upon her leader with a soft yet curious gaze. She always seemed to only reserve those soft gazes for him… Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Jaune could always see hers even when he wasn't looking at her. He guessed that was one of the reasons why people called her his 'partner'.

She was his first battle companion and he had gotten used to her fighting style over the years. They both always knew when something was up. They both trusted each other completely, despite not saying it out loud to one another.

He was happy that he made her his second.

"Perhaps I should follow my family's footsteps…"

The red-headed Valkyrie felt her eyes widen at that and instantly, her hand went to her chest as she felt a deep pain through it… Her teeth were silently clenched together and before she knew it, she felt her other hand collide with something.

Her emerald eyes slowly yet shakily looked up to see the turned head of Jaune, a red mark now forming on his cheek. She had slapped him…

"How could you… H-How could you say such a thing?"

By now, tears were brimming the young red-heads eyes, but she didn't dare stop them falling nor look away from her leader as they fell. She could only look at his blank expression, but she longed to see those deep cobalt eyes stare at her from behind those blonde locks…

"W-Why are thinking so… So selfishly?! Can't you see that you did all of this? You brought people together, made us band together and fight the ones that have brought chaos and corruption in these lands…"

"I'm a burd-"

"No you are not!"

By now, Pyrrha had grasped his silk tunic and stared directly into his eyes, but she couldn't help feel the pain in those eyes of his.

"No-one else could do this Jaune… Ozpin couldn't have done this by himself! Blake would have been still on the run or worse, killed for abandoning her post with the White Fang! Weiss would have died in the Myre were it not for you saving her from those mercenaries! Ruby told me you saved an old man and a young girl from certain death had you not intervened… And I would have been captured and used by local warlords for more than just work if it weren't for you… With you, I don't feel like a champion. I feel like me… The real me!"

Jaune found himself becoming more and more paralysed by the second as he heard what his partner was saying… Despite listening to her words, he couldn't bring himself to look away from her tear stained face and her bright emerald eyes. Had they always been that beautiful?

"None of us would be here if it weren't for you… Because of you, we can fight back against those who see themselves above everyone else… You are the only warlord who is in the right state of mind to actually change the world through bringing everyone together! If you were to leave us… To leave me… There would be no point in fighting… We all fight for you because you fight for us!"

The blonde Warden felt his chest tighten at every word the young Valkyrie said and honestly, it felt more than good to be told this. Seeing her tear-stricken face and hearing her meaningful words, Jaune didn't know how to fathom it.

He always wanted to be hero. Had he been one this entire time? Or was he just preparing for the big fight that he knew was ahead?

The blonde leader sighed under his breath before smiling that wonderful smile that Pyrrha loved. A smile that was only reserved for her, she told herself, since she hadn't seen that smile be given to anyone else… It honestly made her heart melt.

However, before the Valkyrie could even say anything else to make her leader believe in himself, she felt his hand cup her tear-stained cheek. In an instant her eyes closed as she melted into his touch before she was quickly embraced by the man before her.

To say she was happy and relieved that he had listened to her was more than an understatement. But finally being embraced by him was something she didn't know to handle except just rest her head against his shoulder.

She had feelings for this knight ever since she first met him and to think it would continuously grow…

' _Maybe one day when the time is right…?'_

The red-headed woman felt something rest on the top of her head as she rested against her leader and smiled softly… This was more than she could have ever asked for from him.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha… I didn't mean to make you cry."

She merely felt his grip tighten around her.

"It was wrong of me to think all of this. It was selfish thinking of me and I promise you, it won't happen again. I guess I should come to you more often when I feel a little down?"

The young Valkyrie was quick to nod as a response, but she couldn't stop her smile from broadening. They stayed like that for a little while longer before the wind had decided to pick up, making both of shiver slightly under the weather that was quickly rising… Winter was coming.

"Come. We should get back inside. We'll leave for the Myre in the morning. And… You can tell Weiss to pack too. She can come with us."

"Is that wise Jaune? You heard what she said…"

"Wise or not, she wishes to come. She's not ready to face her father, but perhaps, I may be wrong."

She felt his hand grasp hers and before she knew it, she felt something soft and warm be placed on the back of her hand. Pyrrha stared with wide eyes as her blonde leader had kissed the back of her hand, his smile making her cheeks go red from something that wasn't the cold…

"Thank you Pyr. I needed that."

And with that, she watched as Jaune continued to hold her hand and bring her inside the Iron Arc, away from the cold outside. Today was officially burned into Pyrrha's mind as one of the best days of her life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron Arc**

 **I'm so sorry for being distant this last month or so but hopefully, I'll stay for a while. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!**

 **Thank you again for the support and please enjoy!**

* * *

The Myre this time of year was indeed a sight to behold, especially when the snow began to thicken as well as drizzle ever so slowly to the moist land. Dark forest green trees littered the Myre and for Jaune, the snow and the beautiful scenery brought him some solace he hadn't felt in a long time. He breathed in the cold air, he cobalt eyes staring ahead as him and his loyal followers sat behind him in the carriage.

He had managed to convince Ozpin that they didn't need any protection since it was just a political discussion between small factions, but he knew his scribe would do anything to make sure he was safe. After a while bickering, Jaune turned out the victor in the matter since the Iron Arc stronghold needed all the men it could get since the place didn't have its commander.

He lightly tapped the reigns, asking the horse that was guiding them to slow down and helping him turn to follow the path that went around a small hill.

"Jaune, can't this thing go any faster? It's freezing back here!"

The blonde Warden half looked back at the women in the carriage, seeing the shivering forms of Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha, who was secretly trying her best to stay still as to not seem like she was cold. It was her own fault for braving the cold without a fur coat… He smiled lightly before quickly throwing Ruby a spare fur coat, (which was originally Blake's, but she didn't come) who was quick to wrap it around her person.

"Didn't you live here throughout your whole life?"

Ruby blushed lightly and turned away while the white haired Orochi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's what I thought."

The young Valkyrie however slowly made her way out the carriage and sat herself next to her blonde leader, (and secret crush) her muscular form still shivering under her tensed muscles. Jaune sighed at her stubbornness before deciding to give her his own fur coat, draping it around her shoulders. In an instant she was about to retort but he mumbled a quick _'Just take it'_ and focused on his task.

Her cheeks grew warm which was totally from the warmth of the fur coat before she looked around the place they were in, her emerald orbs catching sight of precisely planted sakura trees, that even in winter looked amazing… And then her sight caught sight of buildings just behind the beautiful trees.

"That… That is the East Daimyo's palace?"

"It's huge!"

The Iron Arc leader was quick to lightly chuckle at their reactions; however, Weiss' was one of silent worry… He wasn't blind. He knew what her father was like but right now, he was doing this for the betterment of their faction as well as for her too. She needs to get over the fear of her father. One way or another, that man will do whatever he can to get whatever he wants. It was easy to tell Jacques Schnee wanted to become Emperor… But he needed favour in order to attain such a position.

Jaune pulled up in front of the front gates of the East Daimyo's palace, his person quick to jump off the carriage, petting the horse lightly as he walked forward. Arrows were quick to be drawn from above, his cobalt eyes looking up to see many archers aiming right at him. With his arms raised slightly, he spoke.

"I am Jaune Arc, Commander and General of the Iron Arc! I am here on behalf of your Daimyo, Jacques Schnee."

The bows were only drawn tighter as he slowly reached behind him and brought out a scroll, quickly showing the contents that held the signed signature and symbol of the East Daimyo.

"I'm not here to cause more violence. Only peace."

They were there for a solid two minutes before he heard their commanding officer order them to drop their weapons and soon, the large red doors that lead into the palace were being drawn open. The young blonde sighed under his breath as he walked back to the carriage.

"Why did they draw their weapons on you? They knew you were coming…"

"In times of war Ruby, no-one can be too careful. Just keep your heads down, speak with respect and don't speak unless you are spoken to. If anything, just leave the talking to me. Understand?"

Neither of the women objected to him when he had that serious look on his features… It was and felt so unlike him but then again, he was quite unpredictable at times.

After being 'accommodated' if you could call it that, Jaune tightened his grip on the hilt of Crocea Mors as him and the three women behind him followed. He could feel their eyes on his back as well as on their surroundings which were clearly looking straight back at them. Samurai made a path for them as they entered the Daimyo's hall which was decorated with beautiful patterns of his Samurai heritage and the symbol of a Schnee at the centre of the flooring.

And there, sitting in his throne of exuberant persuasion and deceit, was the East Daimyo himself, Jacques Schnee. Adorning his own, higher standard Orochi armour which held white, icy blue and feint grey colours on his person. He had Kibagami armour (without the helmet or face mask) on, his short yet snow white hair and moustache on display, to show that he wasn't afraid of the people who just now walked into his domain. What also caught Jaune's attention was the pristine katana he held (Kanagawa set) which looked just as simple and deadly as his own Crocea Mors.

"So… You are the rumoured 'White Lightning' that is the talk of the land?"

Jacques clearly didn't sound impressed with him. Then again, who would take him seriously at first glance? All he sees is a boy adorning some ancient armour, holding a sword and playing a game that he doesn't know how to play…

The blonde Warden took a step forward before bowing towards the East Daimyo while the three women looked at him and then at each other, their minds linked instantly and decided to follow suit of their leader. Weiss could only hide behind her leader, desperately hoping she wasn't spotted by her father.

' _Was he right…?'_

"East Daimyo. I thank you for allowing me and my followers into your home. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you, Jaune Arc. You certainly… Honour me… With your presence."

The heiress behind Jaune had to physically stop herself from grimacing at the silent venom in Jacques voice. It wasn't long until the white-haired man's eyes averted the blonde Warden and began to take good looks at the followers he had brought with him.

His gaze first went towards the Viking close to him; a Valkyrie if he remembered correctly.

' _Fierce creatures… Certainly a game changer on the battlefield. Your kind cause a great deal of problems for me. However, that hair… Where have I seen you before?'_

After that, the gaze led him to the two other women that were stood quietly behind Jaune. He frowned as he suddenly realised each of them, besides Jaune, adorned their headgear.

"Lord Arc. May I call you that?"

Jaune felt a slight twitch in his eyebrow as he heard that but decided to not anger the older Schnee.

"… Yes, East Daimyo."

"Excellent. Could I be such a bother as to ask your soldiers to remove their helmets? I'd like to see the faces of those who are welcome in my home."

In an instant, Weiss stiffened. The young leader slowly turned his head a little to look at the Orochi behind before nodding a little, mouthing _'Don't worry'_ as he did. One by one did each of the women take off their headgear that hid their faces.

In that moment, Jacques Schnee couldn't take his widened eyes off his second daughter out of surprise but from how hard he was squeezing the arms of his throne, it seemed it was more than surprise he was feeling.

"East Daimyo, allow me to introduce to you, Pyrrha Nikos. Former Valkyrie of Valkenheim and four-time Champion of the Grand Games."

Pyrrha knew Jaune wouldn't mention her feats unless it was important, so she decided to not say anything that would displease her leader. The red-head merely nodded and smiled briefly towards the Daimyo.

"Here, we have Ruby Rose. The first shinobi to ever join the ranks of the Iron Arc. She decided to pledge allegiance to me after her village was pillaged and plundered courtesy of the Blackstone Legion."

Ruby felt a little disheartened that she didn't have a cool title like 'Champion' like Pyrrha but then again, she felt that her fellow red-head didn't want that title either because it made her feel… Lonely.

"And finally, we have Weiss Schnee. First Orochi of the Iron Arc and heiress to the Schnee Throne. Your throne. I found her on the outskirts of the Myre, bleeding to death but I felt it wasn't her time to die. Therefore, I took her in."

Weiss could hear the whispers from the other Samurai in the great hall, but they were quickly hushed when the East Daimyo stood up from his throne. His face contorted into something that was nothing short of hatred and pure malice as everyone watched he slowly made his way down the steps…

Growing closer and closer to the four, more specifically, his eyes were on the white-haired Orochi. Icy blue met icy blue, however before he could even utter a word or sound, Jaune stood in front of Weiss with a stern look.

"Out of- "

"I cannot do that East Daimyo. I came to negotiate terms of peace, not for you settle old scores…"

"This has nothing to do with- "

"You're right it has nothing to do with me… But that was before. And this is now. She is part of my faction and ever since she joined me, everything that concerns her not only concerns me, but the whole of the Iron Arc."

Yet again, the three women could only stare in astonishment of their leader while even the samurai in the great hall were nodding in agreement. Jacques himself could only stare in distaste towards the blonde before backing off a few steps, his hands slowly going behind his back. He was blinded by his past ghosts and completely abandoned his sense of maturity.

"Forgive me, Lord Arc. I should not have acted irrationally."

"Apology accepted. Now… Shall we get to business?"

"Indeed. My Atlassian Samurai! The Iron Arc have come to us in order to help us with the desperate times we are facing today and will face in the future! In this transaction, we in turn will help them in their own dire times! Let us dine and form new alliances so that one day, peace may come to our lands once more!"

Roars of agreement and approval came from the samurai around the hall before double doors were opened, where Jacques Schnee motioned for them to follow him. It wasn't long until they were presented with a large yet exquisite dining hall with exotic food already prepared and now ripe for the taking.

"Please, eat and rest. You have travelled far, and it would be disrespectful of me to not welcome you the right way. Sit, sit…"

The four looked at each other with Jaune giving each of them a nod of approval. He sat at one end of the table, crossing his legs while Pyrrha and Ruby sat to his right while Weiss sat on his left. Everything looked delicious and honestly, he was sure the others thought the same.

They slowly began to fill their plates with different meats and vegetables, small bowls of rice were sat ready for the taking and small cups of the Myre's famous green tea were filled close to the brim. Jaune was quick bow his head toward the white-haired male at the other end of the table.

"You have my gratitude once more East Daimyo. This banquet looks very delightful."

Jacques smiled at Jaune, only raising his small dish that was filled with what was obviously sake. The blonde-haired Warden decided to do the same and drink the small dish of sake too.

* * *

The banquet went uneventful for the most part until near the end when what seemed to be a commanding officer came into the room, heading straight for the East Daimyo. Something was whispered, and it wasn't long until they were waved away before Jacques turned towards his guests.

"Now then Lord Arc, let us discuss business."

Jaune took a sip of the green tea and relished the hot liquid for a moment before nodding in agreement. Hopefully this give them an edge in this damn war since the East Daimyo alone had the men he didn't… Or lack thereof.

"Now, as you know, my daughter here had contacted me in order to send you the supplies you needed to rebuild your stronghold. Initially, I called you here, so you could repay me back for giving you what you needed."

"That is true."

"Good. I believe in order for us to become even, I would like you to do something for me."

Jaune frowned slightly as he saw that mischievous glint in the man's eyes as he stared at him.

"I've had a thorn in my side for quite some time here from some barbarians in Valkenheim."

The young leader didn't miss the clenched fist of the red-headed Valkyrie, but he quickly placed his hand over hers that rested on her leg. He didn't need to take his eyes off Jacques to see her anger lessen, if only slightly.

"They frequently intercept my land in order to steal food, shelter, any sort of supplies they can grab a hold of. I would like you to erase them for me."

Jaune's frown only deepened as he stared the East Daimyo for a few moments longer before sighing gently under his breath, feeling that he didn't have much of a choice, especially if the Iron Arc needed this alliance.

"Very well."

The three women quickly turned and stared in shock at their leader who actually agreed to be submitted as an exterminator… Of Vikings no less. The blonde's gaze didn't falter away from the white-haired male Orochi even as he felt their gazes on him…

"I'll go alone if need be."

"Wonderful! Then we're in agreement. I would like proof of your task being completed too. I have to say Lord Arc, I have a good feeling about this alliance between us…"

Jaune's frown only deepened as he watched Jacques click his fingers and suddenly, two samurai brought in a crate, which actually made him warier of the man.

' _Crazy bastard… I don't know what to do. And I can't ask these Vikings to join the Iron Arc if he wants proof of their deaths…'_

"Lord Arc, I would like to propose a gift to you, as a token of our new… Alliance."

The lid of the crate was quickly tore off and Jaune stood up, making his way over to him but couldn't stop his eyes from widening… In the crate was a new set of armour. Warden armour to be exact. It looked in perfect condition but from what he could tell, it was some armour that he had never seen before, only heard of.

"Where did you get this?"

"Where I got it does not matter Lord Arc. What matters is, will you receive this token?"

He gulped silently as he took in the sight of the armour. It was simple iron but the look of it was incredible… Old fashioned but incredible. The chest piece was through pieces of iron linked together which was adorned with leather and chain mail. The arms held two small yet thick pauldrons on either side which led into the arms, each acquainted with straps of leather. Wrist gauntlets and leather gloves went with it along with some shin guards… It was basically an entire new outfit for him on the battlefield. **(A/N – Tranquil Wayfarer Chest and Arms)**

Jaune nodded lightly, not wanting to be disrespectful. However, it wasn't long for the man before him to click his fingers once again and in the room, came two more samurai but from the look of them, the blonde leader could tell they were dangerous.

Nearby, stood a male shinobi with long black hair but had a small strand of pink on the left side while also adorning deep pink irises. And beside him, was a short yet very energised red-headed woman. Bright turquoise eyes stared at him from behind her white and pink mask before she leaned up and whispered something in the man's ear next to her who still stayed as stoic as ever, even as she giggled quietly to herself.

However, that wasn't what had him worried of her… No, instead it was the massive spiked club she held on her shoulder. He could even sense the others tense and shiver at the sight of the energetic young woman.

"These Lord Arc, are two of the best samurai I have under my command, as long as they get the payment they are due. The young shinobi is a man of stealth and precision… His name is Lie Ren. The woman next to him is the only woman to ever pass the training regime and academy for our Shugoki warriors. Her name is Nora Valkyrie."

Jacques Schnee turned to him and smiled in a mischievous manner.

"These two will escort you to where these Vikings are causing the most trouble and they will help you in your… Extermination. Do treat them well."

To say Jaune felt uneasy, was a bit of an understatement if he said so himself. And already, he could tell he had quite a day ahead of him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Arc**

 **Been a while, I know but I've been a bit caught up with college work lately and maybe playing the new Apex Legends too… Anyhow, thank you all for the support so far, it means a lot that there's people who read my first piece of real work!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The day was cold, as it always seemed to be Valkenheim. However today, it seemed even colder than anything Jaune had ever experienced in his life. His armour felt frigid and stiff, he could somehow almost taste the frost that was beginning to take over the gaps on his helmet. A cold breath escaped his lips and helmet as his cobalt eyes looked around for his target. Or more specifically, targets.

Hearing a small shuffle behind him, the blonde Warden whirled around and readied his long sword to thrust into whatever was behind him but stopped immediately when he saw the snow-covered locks of crimson hair come into his view.

Pyrrha Nikos…

A sigh passed his lips before rested his sword down into the snow-covered ground before looking back out to the road he was looking over.

"Sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to startle you…"

"It's fine."

The red-haired champion found herself growing even more worried for her leader for the past few days now… He had been like this since the start of their little 'job'. It seemed he was growing more colder than the snow that covered the ground around them, his responses were sharper than his sword and it seemed his mind was always elsewhere and never here… She was worried. Always worried.

She was soon brought out of her own thoughts when she heard a pair of shuffling behind them, making her emerald eyes look back to see the two other people that joined them… Or more accurately, watch them complete the mission. Pyrrha was against the idea of this extermination but she felt that she couldn't abandon her leader and leave him to take on this task alone… Even if it did wound her greatly that she would eventually take out her own brethren.

"So, Fearless Leader of the Iron Arc, found anything?"

The woman Shugoki watched the Warden with a small grin but found herself soon pouting when said man didn't respond or even move for that matter.

"Hey, I'm talking to-"

She was quickly stopped by her companion and lifelong friend, Lie Ren, beside her who quickly put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop. She turned to him, about to whine that Jaune wouldn't speak to her but found his attention elsewhere… Mainly it being below them where there was bits of shuffling and voices being heard.

It was them.

"Stay here."

That was all Pyrrha, Nora and Ren heard as they saw the Iron Arc leader literally disappear from their view and immediately use the snow and trees as cover to sneak onto the road below. Both samurais could only stare at the knight with deep interest and surprise at seeing him move so quick… Was this why he was called White Lightning?

' _A Raider, a Warlord and two Berserkers seem to have come… That's going to be a challenge…'_

Thought the champion Valkyrie as she stared at her leader with great intent and worry. As much as she would love to be at his side to face this challenge, she dared not talk back to him when he became like this… It really did seem like a completely different person when he was like this. So cold, so quiet, so…

The young red-head stopped her trail of thought as a blush creeped up on her cheeks but was quick to decide that now was not the time. Definitely not the time. Her emerald orbs looked at her leader's opponents, seeing the true nature of a Viking instantly when the Warlord move to the front of the pack with the Raider at his left side, glaring daggers and huffing animalistic growls at the lone Warden. One Berserker was at the right side of the Warlord, readying their blood-stained axes with ferociousness and finesse in one.

However what peeked Pyrrha's interest, was the other at the back but for some reason, they hadn't readied themselves but instead, merely held onto their axes and looked onward with watchful eyes rather than the usual animosity… To say that was more out of the ordinary, was quite an understatement among the Viking tribes.

Jaune stood directly in the middle of the road before slowly taking out Crocea Mors, resting it softly on his right shoulder as he awaited his opponents to make their move. Despite the four on one situation, Pyrrha could only believe in her leader but could not condone his actions even though he knew exactly what he was doing. He was doing it for his friends. His family. She had easily learnt that he would do anything for his loved ones… It was definitely one of his admirable and lovable qualities in her eyes.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a mighty roar came from the Vikings, seeing the Warlord suddenly rush towards the Iron Arc leader with his shield up to bash into him. The Raider was coming in from the left and the Berserker now coming in from the right. The Warlord reached him first but was soon sent crashing into the snowy ground as Jaune side stepped his bash and pushed him down with a firm bash of his armoured gauntlet.

The Raider was immediately upon him, roaring loudly as if the Gods themselves could hear him before swinging their massive axe head down with strength and ferocity… Only to feel a burning sensation run across his mid-section, making the brute Viking gasp audibly. The blonde Warden had slashed the Raider's stomach open before bringing himself into his upper guard position, ready to take on the incoming Berserker.

As if on que, they came bolting at the blonde knight with axes swinging wildly with quick slashes and swipes which ended up with Jaune ultimately dodging and parrying their final overhead axe swing. Sending them backward, Jaune kicked the Berserker in the chest and stepped forward to thrust his longsword straight through their gut.

The Berserker's eyes widened dramatically, blood pouring from their wound… And before Jaune could even get a chance to pull out his family heirloom, the Warlord didn't even hesitate to bash the lone knight with so much force that it sent him flying onto his back. With another mighty roar, the Warlord was upon Jaune, swinging their broadsword in a fit of rage and anger.

The young blonde was quick to get back to his feet, bringing his right gauntlet up just in time make the broadsword slice across the side of his helmet, causing a scratch mark. With a quick thrust of his sword, the Warlord underestimated the knight's ability of hand to hand combat as they watched Jaune catch his arm under his own before yanking it upwards, rendering their arm broken and useless.

The Warlord roared in pain, but it was short lived as they soon found themselves on the floor and their shield in the hands of the knight before him… His eyes grew wide and for the first time, they finally felt true fear enter their system as they looked deep into visor of Jaune's helmet, seeing nothing but cold cobalt stare back at him.

Without a second of hesitation, Jaune brought the Warlord's shield down onto their face, smashing it into nothing but a bloody pulp in the snow. It wasn't long until the blond knight moved towards the Berserker that was knelt down with his sword still in her body… Slowly pulling it out of them, Jaune didn't hesitate to rest the tip of Crocea Mors on the back of their neck before forcefully thrusting it down and deep into their spine, killing them instantly.

The three on lookers could only stare at the decimation that just took place, but none could be more shocked than the red-headed Valkyrie. She knew Jaune was a fine fighter, one of the finest she had ever seen, but this… This wasn't her Jaune. This looked like a lion that had just been let out of its cage for the first time in its life.

Her eyes then slowly moved over to the two samurai behind her, seeing also their looks of astonishment however she could see something in the man's eyes before he said something to his friend in their foreign language. There was a look of surprise that came upon the red-head girl's face before she sighed and from the looks of it, she seemed to agree with what he had said to her.

The champion Valkyrie turned her head back towards her leader, watching him slowly make his way towards the final Berserker who stuck out like a sore thumb out in the snow. Furred leather boots, ragged looking battle trousers, fingerless leather gloves, light brown leather tunic that was over a silk looking undershirt and to top it off, the mask of the Berserkers. However, what caught her attention the most, was the wild blonde hair that waved in the gentle cold breeze…

' _Wait a second… I've seen that before…'_

She gasped as it finally clicked.

"Jaune!"

The moment his name was called, the Iron Arc leader stopped instantly while still staring intently towards the blonde Berserker ahead of him, who slowly got into her stance. His bloody sword suddenly dug itself into the snow below him as he heard Pyrrha suddenly appear beside him, her hand placing itself on his shoulder as if to calm him. The champion Valkyrie felt her curiosity get the better of her as she stepped forward before calling out to the Berserker…

"You were not born in the north, were you?"

The blonde Berserker seemed to tilt her head at that.

"Do you not remember me?"

Again, she received only a confused response.

It wasn't long until Pyrrha began to speak in her native tongue and Jaune could only look onward to see the Berserker soften up her stance and stare at Pyrrha with something that he hadn't saw in a long time… Relief.

He heard and saw Pyrrha give the Berserker a smile while putting her hand out towards the blonde Viking who was quick to reciprocate and bring her into a deep embrace. This only confused the young knight even more.

"Pyrrha."

The young red-head froze up at the sound of his voice and couldn't stop herself from turning around towards Jaune and kneeling down before him, which also made the Viking behind her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jaune… No, My Lord, I ask you out of kindness, protection and as a loyal follower… To please allow this one to live."

"… Explain."

"She is an old friend of mine. Before you, this woman came to my village as a slave before she became apart of my people. She learnt our ways and was supposed to join me in the ways of the Valkyrie, but it was not her place."

Jaune looked from Pyrrha to the Viking before sighing gently.

"What's her name?"

Pyrrha looked up to her leader with bright eyes, smiling widely.

"Yang Xiao Long. She's strong. I promise you."

He stared for a few long moments before finally relenting, placing his sword on his back and walking away back towards the two samurai waiting for them.

"You will head back to your tribe, Berserker. I hope you do not become my enemy, for Pyrrha's sake."

Ren and Nora stood in the snow-covered road as the Iron Arc leader walked towards them. Just as Jaune was about to say something, the young shinobi raised his hand to stop him.

"Your secret is safe with us. But we ask for a favour in return."

The blonde knight raised an eyebrow at that but nodded anyway.

"Will you allow us to be apart of the Iron Arc?"

* * *

The long trip back to the stronghold of Jacques Schnee went by uneventful albeit awkwardly, at least for the three warriors behind the blonde knight. The two samurai could not stop staring at the ground as they travelled back while Pyrrha seemed to not be able to take her emerald eyes away from the snow covered sakura trees that aligned perfectly around the Eastern Daimyo's palace.

Upon entering the main hall, the many samurai that surrounded the hall were instantly quiet as they saw the returning party walk down towards the daimyo himself. Jacques Schnee could not stop the grin from appearing on his lips as he saw Jaune return, but was confused as to why the three warriors behind him were as stiff as a board and were acting as if they had been scorned by their mothers… What was that about now?

"Ah, Lord Arc returns and graces this hall with his presence! Come My Lord, has these matters been settled?"

The blood covered Warden merely presented three heads of the Warlord, the Raider and the Berserker to the entire hall before throwing them on the ground before the Daimyo.

"They will trouble your borders no longer."

"Excellent work, really. My faithful samurai, come here, we have matters to discuss."

A moment passed. And then another. And then another… Until the white haired Orochi finally adorned that disgusting look on his face once more. And it was directed towards both Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren as they did not obey his orders. Light chatter erupted in the hall as neither of the two moved.

"Did you not hear me?"

Jacques was about to raise his voice at the two but was cut off by the leader of the Iron Arc.

"Eastern Daimyo… Our business is done. I have repaid the debt I owe you."

"… Yes. It seems that you have done splendid work. Nora… Ren… I will not ask one more time for your report."

Once again, the two remained unmoving and stared only at the floor, making more chatter erupt from the other samurai and the elders of the palace. And the Eastern Daimyo was not liking this disrespect one bit.

"You dare defy me and disobey my orders… Who do you think you are!? Tell me the meaning of this… This absurdity!"

"Daimyo Schnee… If you cannot tell, they will not listen to you."

The older Orochi could only stare at Jaune with pure malice and disgust as the rest of his party came into the main hall, residing at the side lines with the rest of the samurai who watched on. Both Weiss and Ruby were happy to see their leader back in one piece and not be hurt but they too were confused to see the unusual behaviour of the two samurai and also, their red-headed champion.

"They do not belong to you."

"Whatever do you mean, Lord Arc? They are my mercenaries!"

"No… They are not. Not anymore."

"Excuse me?"

Jaune stepped forward, bringing out Crocea Mors and gently planting it against the ground, making the onlookers gasp and grow weary of the situation at hand.

"They pledged allegiance to the Iron Arc. If you want them back, you'll have to go through me."

By now, the Eastern Daimyo was furious… And everyone could see and feel the animosity and killing intent that was waving off of the man like the putrid smell of a decaying corpse. The two in question did not dare look up to their old Lord, out of fear that they would be drawn back in once again. They knew what kind of a man he was and there were definitely times that they didn't understand or why they were told to do what they have done over the years, but they only did it to protect their home village… Which ended being burned to the ground and overrun by the Blackstone Legion anyway.

Now they only have each other. That's how it has always been.

Ruby could only stare at the scene before her with wide eyes, not knowing what to make of the situation but Weiss? Weiss could not hold the admiration in her eyes as she looked at the defiant iron wall that was holding back her father…

"This is a war you do not wish to start Daimyo Schnee. Attempt to take them back now, against my wishes, the Iron Arc will consider you its enemy."

His voice… Gods above his voice sounded like as if it could break stone alone. Jaune was smart, she always knew that, however when he became like this… So cold, so determined and dominant… Pyrrha can never stop her heart from beating so fast. Yet, she kept her head low and aimed at the carpeted floor, daring to not disobey her leaders' orders.

"This is your first, only and last warning. If I were you, I would be wise in what you do next."

Before long, the old Orochi sat back down in his throne, cursing in his native tongue and waved him off. Clearly, he did not wish to speak or be humiliated anymore.

"I will take my leave. The Iron Arc will remain accepting of you should you wish to trade with us."

And with that, the blonde knight merely bowed out of respect towards the Eastern Daimyo before leaving the great hall, his party now following him with two more members added to his company without a single word.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
